


Всего лишь человек

by Anonymous



Series: Старкер [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Не стоит забывать, что если метка жжет, она жжет обе руки — твою и твоей родственной души.





	Всего лишь человек

========== Когда нужен Человек-паук ==========

Найти свою родственную душу — вот мечта каждого человека. Родственная душа — это дар, великое счастье, личная тихая гавань, вторая половинка — пишут в книгах, показывают в фильмах, что-то похожее говорят родители, пока ты маленький.

На словах это звучит возвышенно и очень романтично, но в жизни все по-другому.

Уж Питер-то знает.

Его метка была на руке с рождения, и это значит, что его родственная душа уже родилась, она где-то здесь, на этой земле, дышит одним с Питером воздухом. Все вокруг говорили — счастливчик, и Питер поначалу верил. Пока в семь лет его руку не вспороло жуткой болью, как будто кто-то хотел вырвать метку вместе с кожей и жилами. Он так испугался, что просил тетю Мэй и дядю Бена стереть ее с его руки. 

Больше такого не повторялось, но Питер до сих пор помнит страшную боль — болела не только рука, но и что-то внутри, как будто из него вытягивали часть жизни огромными раскаленными клещами.

Питер перепрыгивает через две ступеньки, поднимаясь на этаж их с Мэй новой квартирки в Куинсе. Жилье небольшое, но уютное — им вдвоем хватает. Перед самой дверью метка под красным напульсником так зачесалась, что приходится притормозить и посмотреть на нее. Ничего странного на коже не оказывается — все тот же размашистый почерк, все то же имя. Питер проводит по нему пальцем, успокаивая зуд.

Его метка вообще странная — часто зудит, чешется, иногда даже жжется. Питер читал, что это может быть реакцией на состояние, эмоции и мысли родственной души, но что-то нигде не было написано про фантомные ожоговые боли, которые он пережил в семь лет. Еще Питер читал, что метка реагирует на родственную душу, когда она находится поблизости, но представить, что она где-то рядом сию секунду... Нет, Питер не настолько наивен.

Брелоки на ключах грохочут о дверь, Питер одновременно поправляет напульсник, заходит в квартиру и начинает болтать:

— Привет, Мэй, сегодня в школе...

Питер замолкает, когда видит в их маленькой гостиной Тони Старка. Самого настоящего, живого и ухмыляющегося Тони Старка.

У Питера темнеет в глазах, слабеют колени — приходится ухватиться за стену — а метку на руке жжет так, как будто по ней ведут раскаленным ножом, посыпают солью, а потом поливают кислотой. Питер опирается о стену спиной и прикладывает все усилия, чтобы не схватиться за руку — Мэй нельзя знать, что его метка снова шалит. Тот раз перепугал не только Питера, но и ее.

— Питер! — испуганно восклицает Мэй и порывается встать, но Тони Старк роняет кружку, полную чая, на пол. Звона не слышно — она упала на ковер. Питер выдыхает сквозь зубы и благодарит счастливый случай — неожиданный отвлекающий маневр сработал вовремя.

— Со мной все в порядке, в порядке! — Питер восстанавливает сбившееся дыхание, он может стоять без опоры на стену, но сердце все еще отбивает кардан, аж в ушах отдает. Метка обжигает, но терпеть можно. Питер смотрит на Тони Старка во все глаза и теряется в догадках, зачем бы ему здесь быть. Выглядит он неважно — синяк на лице, под глазами серые тени, дышит тяжело, словно испытал то же, что и Питер…

— Мистер Старк, — Мэй собирается спросить все ли в порядке и с ним, и Питеру хочется крикнуть нет, ничего не в порядке, ни с ним, ни со мной потому что... Но мысль обрывается — слишком дикая, нереальная. Этого не может быть — стучит в голове Питера — только совпадение, это совпадение, он не может быть... Паника начинает новый виток, подкатывает к горлу, но все прекращается, когда Тони Старк говорит:

— Все нормально, магнитные бури, сами понимаете.

— Да-да, конечно, — Мэй кивает, соглашаясь, хоть и не выглядит убежденной. Она кидает озабоченный взгляд на Питера, тот с улыбкой поднимает большие пальцы, и уходит за половой тряпкой — чай уже впитался в ковер, но если засыпать порошком, его еще можно спасти от пятен.

— Миссис Паркер, мы с Питером посекретничаем про грант в его комнате?

Питер снова забывает, как дышать — в его комнате, секретничать, какой такой грант?! Тони Старк подмигивает ему сразу двумя глазами.

— Д-да, грант, — Питер заикается, но подыгрывает. Почему-то кажется, что он мышь, добровольно забравшаяся в мышеловку даже без сыра. — Этот грант, он же… включает в себя деньги?

Питер прикусывает язык. Нашел что спросить! Но Мэй не замечает ничего подозрительного.

— Это мы тоже обсудим у тебя, — Тони Старк улыбается и сам начинает теснить Питера к его комнате. 

Это похоже на плохой розыгрыш, думает Питер. В его жизни уже случилась белая полоса, когда он получил силу. Лимит хорошего должен быть исчерпан, но потом Питер вспоминает про дядю Бена — и это самая черная полоса. Хуже ненормальной метки.

Питер медленно отступает к своей комнате под легким, но ощутимым напором Тони Старка, и старается не думать, что после смерти дяди ему снова должна улыбнуться удача. Лучше не думать, не тешить себя напрасной надеждой.

— Конечно, идите, — улыбается Мэй, — мне все равно нужно прибрать здесь.

Тони Старк притормаживает и вместо извинений предлагает:

— Могу посоветовать хорошую химчистку, правда, она на Манхеттене, но я вам выпишу чек за чистку и доставку. Мой дворецкий со всем договорится.

— Не стоит беспокоиться, — Мэй качает головой, — я профессиональная домохозяйка.

— Еще бы, такого парня воспитали, — ухмыляется Тони Старк и хлопает Питера по плечу. Прикосновение мимолетное, но Питеру кажется, что он прочувствовал чужую ладонь даже сквозь два слоя ткани — она горячая и тяжелая, наверняка с мозолями. За такую руку должно быть удобно держаться.

Питер прикусывает кончик языка, боль прогоняет мысли, но совсем не помогает взять контроль над телом — когда до комнаты остается два шага у Питера подкашиваются ноги, а метка снова сходит с ума. Тони Старк подхватывает его под локоть, затаскивает внутрь, закрывает дверь на запор и легко отталкивает Питера от себя. Смотрит на него тяжелым, нечитаемым взглядом — от самых носков кед до глаз, задерживает внимание на напульснике. Под ним все еще жжет. От метки по всему телу распространяется удивительно приятное тепло. Такого Питер еще не испытывал, он совсем теряется в ощущениях, понятия не имеет что творится. Даже после укуса радиоактивного паука он не чувствовал себя настолько растерянным.

Питер сглатывает и пятится. Все это похоже... Нет, он не хочет думать, на что это похоже! Нет ничего странного в том, что мужик средних лет закрылся с ним в комнате и смотрит на него. Потому что это не просто мужик, а сам Тони Старк. Питер боится смотреть на него, но и глаз не может отвести — когда еще он сможет увидеть Железного Человека, хоть и без брони, так близко, еще и в собственной комнате!

Питер не знает, кто должен заговорить первым, и прикидывает, как можно начать разговор: я не подавал заявку на участие, это ошибка, что вы тут делаете, о боги, мистер Старк, это правда вы?!

От выбора фразы его спасают. Или не спасают. Тони Старк (даже в мыслях Питер не может разделить его имя и фамилию, он все еще слишком ошеломлен) стремительно шагает к Питеру, хватает его за левую руку и бесцеремонно сдергивает напульсник с запястья. От прикосновения Питера прошибает током — он как открытый зонт в грозу, который поймал молнию и теперь уже ни на что не годен. Мысль выдернуть руку из хватки даже не посещает голову. Питера замкнуло, закоротило.

Он отмирает, когда Тони Старк отпускает его руку, отступает на пару шагов и выдыхает — не то облегченно, не то обреченно. Питер не может разобрать. Он опускает руку и чувствует себя подвешенной на крючок марионеткой — целой, но ненужной. Тони Старк снова смотрит на него, но этот взгляд из тех, которые называют "взгляд в никуда" или "взгляд сквозь". Питер поводит плечами — ему до ужаса неловко.

Метка пульсирует, греет руку, и Питер потирает запястье о штанину.

Они молчат слишком долго для тех, кто собирались поговорить. Питер даже понятия не имеет, о чем с ним хотел поговорить Тони Старк! И паучьему чутью подсказывать не надо, что не о гранте.

Питер мнется и все-таки спрашивает — терять-то нечего. Тони Старк все равно завис, как его компьютер, когда подхватил вирус.

— Мистер Старк, можно мне тоже посмотреть? — голос чуть подрагивает, но Питер рад, что не заикается. А про себя он называет его просто Тони, и это… Звучит так восхитительно. Лучше будет только вслух. Может быть, когда-нибудь Питер сможет назвать его просто по имени. Или никогда не назовет.

Тони (боже, звучит слишком непривычно и слишком хорошо, но Питер будет произносить это имя вновь и вновь, пусть и про себя) отмирает, снова смотрит на Питера, а не сквозь него.

— Смотри уж, — хмыкает Тони, — имеешь право.

"Имею право", — мысленно повторяет за ним Питер, и жар приливает к щекам. Его собственный пульс и пульсация метки накладываются друг на друга, и Питеру кажется, что его всего потряхивает. Подними он ногу для шага, тут же свалится от дрожи, охватившей тело.

Питер опасливо — взгляд Тони такой тяжелый, что внутренности ухают, как на качелях — подходит к нему и осторожно прикасается к его руке — пробегает самыми кончиками пальцев по внешней стороне ладони. Чужая рука дергается от прикосновения, но сразу расслабляется, и Питер смелеет: берет ее в свои, задирает рукав пиджака и рубашки и приспускает черную эластичную ткань. 

Сердце Питера скачет, как стрелка испорченного компаса, потому что под тканью пряталось его имя. На запястье его почерком написано его имя.

Питер.

Губы сами растягиваются в счастливой улыбке, и Питер старается не рассмеяться от радости и облегчения. Он смотрит на метку, и его жалит внезапным желанием — прикоснуться к ней губами. Питер проводит пальцем по метке и только тогда замечает, что кожа вокруг нее израненная — гладкая, плотная, бело-розовая. Такая обычно бывает у тех, кто пытался от метки избавиться, но не вышло. На руке кроме надписи остается и шрам.

Питер замирает. Человек, на запястье которого было его, Питера, имя, хотел избавиться от метки, а значит и от него. Вот почему семь лет назад его руку скрутило от невыносимой боли.

Питеру обидно до слез. Нет, плакать он не собирается, не перед Тони, но глаза немного щиплет и зрение чуть размывается, пока Питер не смаргивает. Он проглатывает комок в горле, делает пару глубоких вдохов и снова проводит пальцем по своему имени. Кожа под ним гладкая и плотная, приятная. Питер чувствует, как под ней зашкаливает пульс, и радуется, что не только он здесь в расстроенных чувствах. Тони, конечно, не выглядит грустным, но и спокойным его не назовешь — он крепко сжал губы, смотрит на Питера цепко, словно примериваясь, куда бить.

— Эй, парень, сделаешь так еще раз, и мы согрешим на твоей кровати, — голос у Тони хриплый, как будто он не пил сутки. Или наоборот — пил несколько суток. Это же Тони, чтоб его, Старк.

Питер отдергивает руку, как от углей. Ему снова неловко, потому что… Что это, черт возьми, было? Шутка, чтобы разрядить обстановку? Да черта с два она разрядилась! Или это была неловкая шутка, потому что Тони растерян не меньше Питера?

С какой стороны ни посмотри, все равно неловко. Питер нервничает, теребит край футболки влажными пальцами.

В любовных романах, нет, Питер их не читает, это все Мэй, пишут: реальность оказалась даже лучше, чем мечты. Не в его случае. Реальность просто сводит с ума, выворачивает наизнанку, вскрывает вены и тянет жилы.

Питер смотрит на чужое запястье со своим именем, вспоминает, как мечтал увидеть его.

Увидел, блин.

— Ладно, парень, давай к делу.

— Да, — кивает Питер и с языка срывается быстрее, чем он успевает его прикусить: — вы ведь не за этим сюда пришли.

Тони вздыхает, хмурится, как будто слова Питера ему неприятны.

А мне приятно что ли, думает Питер. Пришли, на уши поставили, всю душу вынули, а теперь давай-ка к делу. Что это еще за дело? Питер складывает руки на груди, отгораживается и готовится к защите — на словах или деле — не важно. Он ни гений, ни супергерой, у него нет опыта и денег, но принижать себя из-за метки не даст.

Тони снова вздыхает.

— Искал я тебя не за этим, да. Наша… совместимость оказалась неожиданным сюрпризом.

"Как же, сюрпризом", — хмыкает про себя Питер, — “да по вам видно, что моя метка — ваш приговор".

Да и его, Питера, тоже.

— Хватит предисловий, тут не любовный роман, — губы Тони кривятся, похоже, повод, по которому он пришел, не из веселых.

Питер напрягается. Шутер под рукавом чуть впивается в руку, но стрелять не в кого. Только если себе же заклеить паутиной рот, чтобы не сболтнуть лишнего.

В отличие от Питера Тони приходит в себя быстро — снова выглядит собранным, он что-то набирает на своих мега-крутых часах и в воздухе появляется голограмма. На видео некто в красно-синей одежде летает на белой веревке и опутывает ей воров и других нарушителей закона.

Питер таращится на голограммы, притаив дыхание.

Этого не может быть.

Это какой-то абсурд!

Тони Старк искал его, потому что он Человек-Паук?

Питер отбивает нервную дробь пальцами по бедру и решает держать оборону до конца. Даже Железный Человек, будь он неладен, не должен знать эту тайну.

На голограмме парень в красной худи и синем трико предотвращает угон, а Тони сверлит его взглядом, чуть прищурившись, и это жжет, жжет почти как метка.

— Это ты? — он открывает еще несколько голограмм с видео. Питер понимает, что ответа он не ждет, и так знает, что прав. — Как ты там себя называешь? Чувачок-паук?

Питера коробит от "чувачка", но он только крепче стискивает скрещенные руки. Правило "не думай, что может быть хуже" всегда работает наоборот и до отвратительного четко.

— Это не я, с чего вы взяли! — отнекивается Питер. Он чувствует, что попал в ловушку, паникует, но из упрямства не сдается. — Я разве похож на супергероя? Ни в профиль, ни в анфас, вообще ни разу не похож!

Метка колется, как будто реагирует на его вранье, и Питер со злостью чешет ее ногтями до красных полос. Это не укрывается от глаз Тони, в них читается: "Да-да, так я тебе и поверил, что этот пацан — не ты. Нехорошо врать старшим. И особенно родственным душам".

Питер игнорирует разговор глазами, отводит взгляд.

— А ты силен, — Тони смотрит видео, где Человек-паук ловит легковушку голыми руками. — Ого, поймал! Тонну с гаком, 70 кэмэ в час! Впечатляет. — Питер все хмурится, он не хочет сознаваться, но то, что Тони впечатлен — греет. — Твои бы навыки…

— Да на ютубе полно такого, — Питер перебивает, невежливо, но что поделать. Ему приходится не только отнекиваться, но бороться с собой, чтобы не заулыбаться и не закричать: "Я! Я! Это я тот парень с видео!". Вместо этого Питер гнет свою линию: — Фейк на фейке. Вам ли не знать. И этот ролик — тоже липа.

Тони не верит ни единому его слову, скептично приподнимает бровь и в следующую секунду находит тайник с костюмом. Это было не так уж сложно, но Питер и не думал, что Тони начнет рыскать по его комнате.

— А что это здесь?

— Стойте!

Костюм свешивается с потолка на веревке, и Питер кидается на него, как кот на бантик, ловит и резко запихивает в угол с вещами, прикрывая собой. Наверняка он выглядит глупо, но по-другому не получается.

— Ну-с. Это ты. Врать дальше глупо.

Тони стучит по своему запястью — он не только знает, что Питер врет, еще и чувствует. Становится стыдно, Питер складывает руки на груди, хватается за швы на худи. Тони стоит близко, едва знакомые люди обычно себе такого не позволяют, и Питеру интересно, почему? Потому что так проще надавить на него? Или это такая привычка? А может быть Тони, как и сам Питер, чувствует метку и ему сложно ей сопротивляться?

Но это не любовный роман, повторяет про себя Питер. Он не тешит себя надеждами.

— Чувачок-паук, эй, скажи хоть слово, — Тони хлопает его по плечу, и Питер отшатывается. Он бы хотел продлить прикосновение, но тело двигается быстрее — он на нервах из-за Тони, и вот инстинкт — убегай.

Питер поджимает губы и недовольно поправляет:

— Человек-паук, вообще-то.

Это обидно. Тони искал его из-за способностей, а сам насмехается. Не принимает всерьез. Досада льется через край, и Питер ворчит:

— А так все хорошо складывалось с утра. Просто здорово. На поезд успел, тест по алгебре на "отлично", дивидюшник нашел чуть ли не под ногами. А тут вы и… Это вот все, — Питер снова трет запястье, ей-богу, скоро появится ссадина. Зато Тони к своему не прикоснулся ни разу. Его метка не реагирует? Или он держит себя в руках? Питер бы хотел снова ее увидеть.

— Кто еще в курсе? Есть такие?

Тони смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами, как будто сам не может поверить во все это. Питеру даже становится легче — Тони Старк ведь тоже человек.

— Нет. Никто.

Тони садится на стул, рассматривает костюм, крутит его в руках, а Питер думает, что зря его не постирал с прошлой вылазки — наверняка грязный и пахнет потом. Черт. Глупо-глупо-глупо, как глупо!

— Даже твоя пресимпатичная тетушка не в курсе?

— Нет! Нет-нет-нет-нет! Что вы! — От одной мысли волосы встают дыбом. Если Мэй узнает, точно сойдет с ума. Питер удивляется, как его мотает из крайности в крайности — то и слова сказать Тони не может, то не затыкается. Питер хватает отвертку со стола, нервно дирижирует ей, пока говорит. — Если узнает — психанет! А когда она психует, то я тоже…

В кармане костюма Тони находит заряд паутины, крутит его в пальцах, и Питер случайно залипает на них. Пальцы Тони нельзя назвать пальцами пианиста, которые бы завораживали своим изяществом. Это обычные мужские пальцы, с ровными ногтями, наверняка с мозолями от инструментов — Питер читал в каком-то тетушкином журнале, что хобби Тони Старка — копаться в машинах и мотоциклах. Тогда его руки должны быть по локоть в масле и еще бог знает в чем.

Питер бы хотел увидеть, как Тони оттирает с рук и пальцев грязь, хотел бы помочь. Он зависает конкретно и чувствует себя своим старым компом, который работает на честном слове, не иначе.

— Меня впечатлила больше всего паутина. Прочность просто фантастическая. Кто изготовитель?

В глазах Тони блестит неподдельный интерес, он спрашивает жадно, как будто перед ним не Питер — школьник из Куинса — а ученый типа Брюса Беннера. Тони кидает флакончик, и Питер ловит его не глядя.

— Я сам.

Он не хвастает и не гордится этим, но так здорово видеть одобрение и приятное удивление в глазах Тони. Да, мистер Старк, у меня есть голова на плечах, не только суперсила, свалившаяся, как снег на голову. 

— А цепкость? Лазанье по стенам?

Питеру льстит, что Тони спрашивает. Он интересуется им, это приятно, это то, о чем Питер и не мечтал. Тони Старк сидит в его комнате, держит в руках его костюм, расспрашивает о его способностях. Это как подарок на все его будущие дни рождения.

— Это так просто не объяснишь… Со мной…— вздыхает Питер, но не успевает закончить, потому что Тони не может без шуточек — он прислонил оптику Питера к своим глазам и протянул:

— Боги! Ты в них хоть что-то видишь? Ой, где я?

Питер раздраженно выхватывает костюм из его рук. Как маленький, честное слово, еще Питера держит за ребенка. В зеркало бы посмотрел.

— Послушайте! Я то как раз вижу! С тех пор, как со мной случилось то, что случилось. Все органы чувств работают на сто десять процентов. Слишком мощный цветовой фон. Я так концентрируюсь.

Тони смотрит на него так, будто в сетчатке его глаз встроены сканеры, и Питер снова не знает, куда себя деть. Интересно, Тони нравится то, что он видит? Питер не имеет об этом понятия, потому что Тони то закатывает глаза, то смотрит вот так, не отрываясь, внимательно и с нескрываемым интересом.

— Тебе просто необходим апгрейд. Системное обновление. Тюнинг. Для того я и здесь.

Питеру кажется, что ноги его снова не держат, он садится на кровать и неверяще смотрит на Тони. Конечно, Тони Старк искал его только потому, что он Человек-паук, но и от этого сердце готово выпрыгнуть из груди от радостного волнения.

Меня заметили.

Меня заметил Тони Старк! Я ему нужен!

— Что тобой движет? — взгляд у Тони серьезный, испытывающий и ждущий, и Питер чувствует себя не то на собеседовании, не то за душевным разговором со старым другом. — Я серьезно: в чем твое кредо? Что поднимает тебя по утрам?

— Я просто… — Питер видит, что творят его руки — дергаются, не находят себе места — но ничего не может с этим поделать. Он потирает потные ладони друг о друга, но взгляд Тони — все такой же внимательный, но совсем не колкий, — подбадривает. — Я всю жизнь был собой. А такой — всего лишь полгода.

— Угу, — Тони поощрительно кивает, мол, продолжай, я слушаю.

— Да я бы начал играть в футбол, всегда хотел, но с чего вдруг, если не мог раньше.

— Да, было бы подозрительно.

— А я о чем. О таком ведь не расскажешь. Вот и молчу.

Питер набирает в грудь воздуха, чтобы ответить Тони, объяснить, почему он Человек-паук. Питер надеется, что его ответ примут всерьез, а не закатят глаза со словами: какой же ты ребенок.

— Но когда ты владеешь такой силой и не используешь ее, ты всегда будешь виновен в том…

Тони склоняется вперед, внимательно слушая его, ловя каждое слово, и Питер заканчивает полностью уверенный — Тони оценил, понял его.

— …что не предотвратил.

Взгляд Тони меняется, он будто возвращается мыслями в прошлое. Питер не знает, стоит ли радоваться этому — его выслушали и поняли, но осталась какая-то странная горечь, даже вина, словно Питер случайно сдернул больную коросту. Еще и метку пару раз кольнуло — и это точно не из-за него.

Тони быстро приходит в себя, подытоживая услышанное:

— Хочешь беречь мирных граждан, вносить свою лепту, делать мир чище, правильно?

— Да-да, защищать простых людей, — у Питера отлегает от сердца, значит, он не сказал ничего такого. Метка молчит, и это хорошо. — Вот и все кредо.

Тони встает со стула, оглядывается, будто только что зашел в комнату, но Питер знает — он принимает или уже принял решение. Решением о нем самом. Питер смотрит на Тони снизу вверх во все глаза, даже рот приоткрывает, и Тони, как назло, смотрит именно на его губы. Питер нервно облизывает их и сразу прячет взгляд, потому что Тони смотрит. Не так, как до этого. Теперь он смотрит на Питера Паркера, а не на парня, который оказался Человеком-пауком.

Так же Тони смотрел, когда увидел метку.

Питер сдвигается чуть дальше, дальше от Тони, который встал слишком близко, опять, опять он оказывается близко! Питеру кажется, что скоро он будет подпрыгивать на кровати вместе с ударами сердца — так сильно оно бьется, вот-вот проломит грудную клетку.

Кроме проблем с сердцем у Питера начинаются проблемы с дыханием, потому Тони садится к нему на кровать. В этом нет ничего такого, ни единого намека, но Питер все равно весь трепещет. Если бы он знал раньше, что его родственная душа Тони Старк, он бы фантазировал о таком. Но Питер не знал, не мечтал, поэтому не фантазировал. Он смотрел на Тони широко раскрытыми глазами, стараясь запомнить все: каждый взгляд, каждый жест, каждый вдох, чтобы потом вспоминать это.

Пока Питер пытается привести в порядок внутренний мир, справиться с сердцем и дыханием, Тони приобнимает его за плечи и интересуется, как ни в чем не бывало:

— Есть паспорт?

— Нет, вы что. Водительских прав и то нет.

Питер удивляется, как хорошо работает его автопилот, потому что сейчас он точно плохо соображает, что у него спрашивают. Единственное, что чувствует Питер — это рука на плечах. Ее тяжесть, ее тепло, шелест брендового пиджака и запах парфюма, наверно, такого дорогого, что за то, чтобы вдохнуть его, надо заплатить.

Метка тоже отзывается — разливается теплом по всему телу. 

— Бывал в Германии?

Тони сжимает руку на его плече, и Питер еле себя сдерживает, чтобы не броситься обнимать его. Вместо этого он старается смотреть только вперед, будто на его глазах надеты шоры.

— Нееет.

— Тебе понравится.

Звучит безапелляционно. Но Питеру даже нравится. Еще ему нравится теплая рука Тони, от которой вот-вот расплавятся плечи, но куда больше ему бы понравился поцелуй. Или хотя бы объятия, настоящие, когда можно сжать другого человека обеими руками, крепко-крепко, спрятать лицо в его шее, и вдыхать-вдыхать такой нужный и уже совсем родной запах.

Чтобы не сделать глупость — то, что хочется — Питер сбрасывает руку Тони с плеч и отнекивается:

— Да нельзя мне в Германию.

— Почему?

Отчего-то Питеру кажется, что Тони спрашивает не про Германию, а про руку — почему скинул? Тебе не нравится? Что-то не так, а, Чувачок-паук?

— Домашка, — бормочет Питер, и ему самому становится смешно, когда Тони закатывает глаза — ничего умнее придумать не мог? Не мог, думает Питер, рядом с тобой у меня не мозги, а желе! Все, о чем я могу думать, это: боже, это Тони Старк, он моя родственная душа, Тони Старк в моей комнате, сидит на моей кровати, боже-боже-боже, это же Тони!

— Сделаю вид, что это не слышал.

Тони встает и идет к двери, он собирается поставить точку в разговоре, но Питер не может оставить это так. Все слишком внезапно, до сих пор непонятно, Питер совсем запутался.

— Да я же серьезно! Я что возьму и брошу учебу?

Тони его уже не слушает, тянется к защелке на двери.

— Поездка опасная, поэтому красотке-тете скажем, что у нас культ…

Тетя — это особый триггер. Питер реагирует моментально. Стреляет паутиной и прилепляет руку Тони к двери. Тот удивлен, а Питер… Питер впервые за это время, что они вместе провели в комнате, уверен в себе.

— Ни слова тете Мэй.

Ему не стыдно, он прав. Он беспокоится о Мэй так же, как и она о нем. И если кто-то, даже будь это сам Тони Старк, посмеет рассказать ей о его паучьем секрете — Питер приложит все усилия, чтобы помешать этому. Даже если придется прилепить Тони к двери.

Выглядит это чертовски сексуально, но Питер старается не думать об этом. Потому что Тони смотрит на него серьезно, и кивнув, говорит:

— Договорились, Паучок.

Внутри теплеет от этого мягкого "Паучок". Питер снова зависает — смотрит на попавшегося в паутину Тони, на его одобрительную ухмылку, которая вскоре превращается в нетерпеливую гримасу.

— Может уже… — Тони кивает на приклеенную руку, и Питер, извиняясь, суетливо кидается к ящику стола — там есть вещество для разжижения паутины.

— Тоже сам сделал? — интересуется Тони, когда Питер аккуратно, капля за каплей, льет его на клейкие белые нити. Те с тихим шипением размягчаются и рвутся, стоит чуть потянуть.

— Ага.

Тони снова близко, только теперь в этом виноват не он, а сам Питер. Оттягивать момент ради этой близости глупо, но сложно отказать себе в этом. Нити рвутся, лопаются медленно, одна за другой, а вместе с ними рвется сердце Питера наружу — оно бьется уже у самого горла, не дает ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть.

Питер думает, что может зажать Тони прямо в этом углу — он сильнее, а человек без суперспособностей ему не соперник. Но это глупо и отвратительно, поэтому Питер рвет последнюю нить. Она трещит так громко, что он зажмуривается, забывает отойти — стоит столбом напротив Тони и боится открыть глаза. В голове мелькает мысль, что его сейчас поцелуют. Он ведь закрыл глаза, совсем не против, если…

Тони кладет отлепленную руку Питеру на плечо, легко отодвигает в сторону и благодарно похлопывает ладонью.

— Спасибо, Паучок.

Питер открывает глаза, сдерживая разочарованный выдох. А что он ожидал? Признаний и странных поцелуев? Эта сказка не про него.

Питер замечает, что Тони отводит взгляд, старается не задерживать на нем. Тони тоже неловко — от близости ли, от этой паутины, а может от всего, что тут было, хотя ничего толком и не было. Но Питер еще никогда не чувствовал столько всего за такое короткое время. Это как лечь спать после укуса радиоактивного паука, а проснуться со способностями. Хочешь, не хочешь, а мандраж по всему телу.

— Хотя странно благодарить того, кто в этом виноват, — Тони улыбается, и его улыбка не насмешливая. Он шутит, по-доброму, не желая задеть Питера. Становится немного легче, хотя его все еще потряхивает — отпускать Тони совсем не хочется, но и остаться наедине — настоящая пытка.

— Извините. Просто это секрет. Никто не знает. Только вы.

— Да не трясись так. Никому не скажу.

— Я и не трясусь.

— Да ну? — в глазах Тони усмешка, он будто знает, от чего дрожит Питер. Хотя, почему будто? Наверняка знает. У самого пальцы на руке с меткой подрагивают, как у алкоголика. Но в отличие от Питера, он умеет держать себя в руках. А еще умеет манипулировать растерянными тинэйджерами.

Питер не ведется на провокацию, собирается с силами — это как выдернуть зуб, не так уж страшно — и прощается первым:

— До свидания, мистер Старк.

Питер хочет думать, что поступает правильно, по-взрослому, и видит этому подтверждение — Тони смотрит одобрительно и тоже прощается без расшаркиваний.

— До скорого, малыш. Утром за тобой заедет Хэппи. Не опаздывай.

Дверь захлопывается за Тони, Питер слышит, как он прощается с Мэй.

Питер падает спиной на кровать и бессмысленно смотрит в потолок. Метка греет, это убаюкивает, хотя до сна еще не скоро.

Завтрашний день будет не менее сумасшедшим.

========== Кто нужнее — Человек-паук или Питер Паркер? ==========

— Милый, вставай! Ты же не хочешь опоздать на встречу с мистером Старком?

Питер подскакивает, как ужаленный, и поспешно собирается — заталкивает вещи (главное, костюм и запасная паутина!) в рюкзак, натягивает первую попавшуюся одежду, умывается в рекордно короткие сроки. На столе уже ждет завтрак, и Питер проглатывает его, толком не чувствуя вкуса.

Он не спал полночи из-за эмоционального возбуждения, охватившего его, думая, зачем он мог понадобиться Тони — вчера он и не подумал спросить, зачем лететь в Германию, что или кто там будет и зачем все так срочно. Кроме этого спать не давала метка — мерно пульсировала и грела, и это было на удивление приятно. Такого Питер еще не ощущал.

Интересно, что там с Тони. Он хоть немного думал о нем? Его метка тоже пульсировала и грела всю ночь? Или он с головой ушел в работу и предстоящую поездку. Да, скорее всего так и было, это же Тони Старк. Ему некогда думать о свалившейся ему на голову родственной душе, потому что есть дела куда важнее.

Питер прикусывает щеку изнутри. Он и сам не знает, зачем расстраивает себя такими мыслями. Это выходит само собой, вчерашний день крутится в голове, как песня, поставленная на повторение. Это похоже на вирус, который уничтожил все файлы, оставив лишь те, что были с заголовком "Тони Старк".

— Питер, на тебе лица нет, — Мэй прикладывает теплую руку ко лбу Питера, целует в макушку. — Не переживай так. Да, это Тони Старк, но и ты — Питер Паркер, мой любимый и самый умный племянник, который заслуживает этого гранта.

В сердце теплеет, плечи — Питер и не заметил, что был напряжен — расслабляются, его немного отпускает. Спасибо тетушке, она у него лучшая.

— Не смей считать себя хуже. Понял? Или тот, кто так считает, будет иметь дело со мной, — Мэй улыбается, треплет Питера по волосам и целует в щеку.

Мэй замечательная. Питер не знает, что бы делал без нее.

Да, тетя замечательная, но куда больше Питеру хочется получить такой поцелуй от Тони. Услышать, как он подбадривает, тепло улыбается и приобнимает, как вчера. Даже этого — слов, улыбки и полуобъятия Питеру хватило бы.

В кармане пиликает мобильный — пришло смс с незнакомого номера: "Выходи. Черная Ауди".

— Спасибо, Мэй, спасибо за завтрак, мне пора!

— Удачи, милый. Покажи им там всем.

— Конечно!

Питер благодарно обнимает Мэй, и пулей выбегает из квартиры, несется по лестнице, перепрыгивая через три ступеньки.

Только улегшиеся нервы снова расплетаются из своего клубка и колят в животе. Внутри все ухает, будто Питер не по лестнице спускается, а катается на аттракционе с крутыми виражами, резкими спусками и подъемами.

На улице и правда стоит черная Ауди с тонированными стеклами, и рядом хмурый крупный мужчина, который совсем не выглядит счастливым.

— Эм, мистер…

— Просто Хэппи. Садись в машину, Паркер, и быстрее. Тони не любит ждать.

— Да, конечно.

Питер закидывает рюкзак на заднее сидение и садится сам. В салоне приятно пахнет освежителем воздуха, температура идеально сбалансирована, сидение — просто шикарное. Оно раз в десять удобнее их с Мэй диванчика в гостиной. Питер никак не может поверить, что это случилось с ним. Он сидит в машине, в которой обычно возят Тони. Боже, да он, может быть, сидит на его месте! Питер, глупо это или нет — неважно — проводит рукой по дорогой обивке, представляя, что Тони сидит рядом и копается в своем наикрутейшем гаджете.

— Хэппи, можно пару вопросов?

— Нет.

— Что будет в Германии? Зачем мистер Старк нашел меня? А он давно за мной следил? Или только вчера пробил по сети? Мистер Старк говорил про системное обновление — что это значит? А где сейчас ми… — Питер не успевает договорить, как окошко, разделяющее салон, закрывается. — Хэппи! Пожалуйста, хотя бы на один вопрос…

Но Хэппи даже не смотрит на Питера в зеркало заднего вида. Окошко закрывается, и Питер остается в одиночестве. Он и не думал, что Хэппи — люди с такими сердитыми лицами никогда не бывают словоохотными — ответит. Но и тотального игнора тоже не ожидал. Питер рассчитывал, что Хэппи скормит ему хоть какую-то информацию, чтобы отвязаться, но, как выяснилось, он фиговый стратег, особенно если дело касается взрослых.

От досады Питер достает телефон и наушники — он еще послушал не все новые песни, которые скинул на днях — как замечает новое смс. Наверно, не заметил, когда прыгал по лестнице.

"Не доставай Хэппи вопросами. Для этого есть я".

Питер никогда бы не подумал, что будет так счастлив от одной строчки, в которой нет ничего, хоть на грамм, романтического. Но такова забота Тони Старка, и Питер рад ее получить. Он еще раз пять перечитывает сообщение, а вторую его часть — десять. В голову лезут мысли о том, для чего еще может быть нужен Тони, но Питер гонит их прочь. Не сейчас и не так. Или никогда.

Питер включает музыку, откидывается на сидении.

Может, отправить Тони смс? Почему нет? Тони ведь ему написал. В этом нет ничего страшного или запретного. Просто спросить: как дела или как вы. Как спалось? Ты думал обо мне? Твоя метка грела руку? Мне да. Я не мог уснуть. Думал о тебе и о Германии, зачем я понадобился тебе там.

Ох, как это все сопливо. Но по-другому не выходит, потому что это его родственная душа и вообще первый в жизни романтический интерес.

Питер крутит телефон в руках, печатая какую-то чушь в смс из-за случайно нажатых букв. В наушниках играет Рианна, и… Как она вообще оказалась в его плейлисте? Но песня бодрая, даже вдохновляющая — Питер печатает нормальное смс, а не абракадабру, и отправляет его. Чувство такое, будто он прыгнул с высотки, а паутина закончилась — назад пути нет.

"Как вы?"

Простой вопрос, два слова, но Питер ждет ответа, как приговор. Он ждет, но не надеется, что ответ придет быстро или вообще придет. Тони занятой человек, ему некогда возиться с подростками и их проблемами.

Песня заканчивается и начинается новая. Что-то электронное, расслабляющее. Голос солиста утягивает внутрь себя, и Питер будто находится в вакууме. Точнее, вакуум в его голове — ни одной мысли, просто музыка. Хороший трек. Стоит найти еще песен этой группы.

Телефон вибрирует, оповещает о новом сообщении. Питер вдыхает, как перед прыжком в воду, и читает.

"Железно и человечно".

Ну а что еще он ожидал. Ответ в стиле Тони, а между строк — не твоего ума дела, пацан. Питер раздумывает, удалить ли это и свое сообщение, как приходит еще одно.

"Сам как?"

Питеру не верится. Он вбил себе в голову, что Тони нет до него дела, пока он — Питер Паркер, но это сообщение — оно адресовано именно ему, а не Человеку-пауку. Тони не все равно. Это не похоже на заботу и опеку Мэй, не похоже и на беспокойство родственной души, но ему не все равно, и это главное.

Питер торопливо печатает ответ.

"Нормально. Я вас не подведу, мистер Старк!"

На этом переписка заканчивается, но Питер радуется и малому. Тони знает его номер, он беспокоится о нем, и не важно, что этому причиной — его способности и полезность или метка и совместимость. Оставшийся путь Питер расслаблено слушает музыку, и представляет, как увидит Тони. Питер не знает, что будет делать или говорить, и надеется, что Тони, как и тогда в комнате, сам сделает первый шаг.

Машина притормаживает, и окошко, разделяющее салон, опускается.

— Приехали, вылезай.

Питер вынимает наушники, сует их в карман и суетливо вылезает из машины вслед за Хэппи, закидывая рюкзак на плечо.

Они оказываются перед небольшим самолетом, и внутри Питер просто визжит от восторга — это личный самолет Тони, я полечу с Тони на его самолете, я и Тони в одном самолете, вместе, на несколько часов!!!

— Чего встал, двигай, Тони уже ждет.

— Ж-ждет? Он в самолете?

Хэппи закатывает глаза и за рюкзак подталкивает Питера к лестнице. Ноги слушаются плохо — все спокойствие улетучивается вмиг, стоит представить, что Тони будет с ним в замкнутом пространстве так долго! За те пятнадцать минут в комнате Питер не знал, куда деть всего себя, а тут! Это просто маленький личный конец света Питера Паркера.

— Да. Не в костюме же до другого материка лететь. Давай, смотри под ноги!

— Воу-воу-воу! Хэппи! Я… я не сходил в туалет, мне нужно…

— Здесь есть туалет. Ты впервые в самолете?

— Аг-га, — Питер кивает китайским болванчиком, но тут же забывает про туалет, когда видит Тони. 

Тот сидит в одном из кресел, читает что-то на голограммах, но сворачивает их, стоит Питеру и Хэппи войти в салон самолета.

Питер замирает перед Тони, как первоклассник перед своим первым учителем. Не знаешь, добрый он или строгий, будет хвалить или ругать. Метка теплеет, и Питер машинально обхватывает запястье ладонью. Тони следит за его руками, но к своей метке не прикасается.

— Садись, Паучок, выбирай любое место. Все за мой счет.

— Можно мне тут… Рядом с вами.

— Главное, не ко мне на колени.

Питер чувствует, что краснеет. Тони не стоило этого говорить, потому что фантазия слишком соблазнительная. Питер представляет, как садится к Тони на колени, лицом к лицу, кладет руки на его плечи и…

— Садись уже, глаза не мозоль.

Питер встряхивается, как от наваждения, спешно запихивает рюкзак в отсек для багажа, и садится.

Садится напротив Тони. Питер и сам не знает, на что обрек себя — на восхитительную возможность смотреть на Тони или на пытку под его внимательным взглядом, потому что Питер не единственный, у кого здесь есть глаза. Питер сидит, как на иголках, его подмывает спросить у Тони все то, что он спрашивал у Хэппи, но не хватает храбрости. Останавливает страх, что Тони тоже промолчит. Не ответит. И это будет намного хуже, чем издевательства Флэша. К ним Питер привык, можно вытерпеть. Но безразличие Тони, холод родственной души — убивает.

— Хочешь что-то спросить? Валяй.

Питер сглатывает. У него на языке тысяча и один вопрос, но он не знает, что спросить первым — про Германию? Или про метку? Про Германию — это почти деловой вопрос, на него Тони точно должен ответить. А метка… Это личное. Еще и при Хэппи спрашивать неудобно, можно сгореть со стыда. Хотя вряд ли Хэппи это удивит — сколько лет он работает охранником Тони, и не такое видел и слышал. Но Питер все же решает, что такой разговор не для чужих ушей. Даже если эти уши преданы Тони Старку.

— Что будет в Германии? Зачем вам Человек-паук? Почему так внезапно?

Тони снимает стильные очки, которые ему чертовски идут (Питер с удовольствием снял бы их сам), заталкивает их в карман пиджака и смотрит на Питера испытующим взглядом. Словно взвешивает: стоит ли говорить с этим пацаном откровенно или скормить какую-нибудь байку, похожую на правду.

Питер терпеливо ждет, даже не отводит взгляда от лица Тони, хотя ему стоит это огромных усилий — даже паучьи способности не помогают перед взглядом Тони Старка.

— Слышал про Заковию? — Питер не успевает даже кивнуть, потому что Тони продолжает, кривя губы: — Конечно, слышал, крутили по всем каналам, а на ютубе любительских видео, как камней на стройке. Ажиотажа больше, чем из-за Читаури.

Читаури? Питер помнит этих пришельцев, помнит, как Тони готов был пожертвовать собой. Знай Питер тогда, что это его родственная душа, сам бы умер на месте. 

— Слышал. Столько людей пострадало.

Тони морщится, как будто ему больно от этих слов, и Питер чувствует себя виноватым. Он не хотел давить на больную мозоль.

— Знаешь, кто виноват?

Тони смотрит. Цепко, как будто собирается препарировать и намечает места надрезов. Удивительно, насколько у него живые глаза, и Питер в который уже раз не может выдавить из себя ни слова.

— Эм…

— Говори, не стесняйся, — Тони делает рукой жест, мол, давай, врагов нет, нас никто не подслушивает, и за измену родины тебя не арестуют. — Из самолета не выкину. — Тони оборачивается, высматривая Хэппи, и говорит громче: — Да и мы еще не взлетели. Хэппи, какого черта?!

Недовольный Хэппи уходит в кабину пилота, а Тони снова смотрит на Питера. Небольшой передышки ему хватило, чтобы собраться с мыслями, и Питер мямлит:

— Говорят, что виноваты Мстители. И… вы.

Вообще-то Питер с этим в корень не согласен, хоть и до конца не понимает, потому что не знает, что случилось в Заковии. Но он готов дать голову на отсечение, что Мстители, и особенно Тони, не виноваты в случившемся. Те, кто готов был до последней капли крови стоять за Землю, не могли устроить подобный кошмар.

Питер собирается сказать, что он не верит всему, что говорят по телеку или в интернете, но его останавливает Тони.

— Правильно говорят.

Питер не верит своим ушам. Тони не мог так фигово пошутить. Ведь это шутка, да? Он ведь не из тех, кто берет вину на себя, особенно если она чужая.

— Но ведь…

— Это правда, Питер, — голос Тони твердый, железный, как его костюм, и взгляд такой же — сковывает, как бетон, Питеру кажется, что он вот-вот пойдет на дно.

— Я все еще не понимаю.

— Мстителям нужны ограничения. Правительство Америки и еще кучи стран предлагает нам эти границы дозволенного. Уже составили целый талмуд, Заковианский договор. Красиво звучит, да?

Судя по тому, каким тоном это говорит Тони, это не границы дозволенного, а свод того, что Мстителям делать можно и что нельзя. Питер понимает, чем это может быть чревато — как герой может действовать по указке? Этих спасай, этих нет, сиди и не рыпайся, а теперь бегом марш! Бред чистой воды. Но и обратная сторона ему не чужда — людям будет спокойнее, если такая огромная сила будет в узде, если за нее будут нести ответственность. Сила без ответственности — неуправляемая катастрофа.

Питер прекрасно понимает: если ты не с нами, ты против нас. Мстители откажутся от договора, их объявят вне закона и заклеймят преступниками.

Становится гадко.

Хэппи ставит на подлокотник Тони стакан с виски на два пальца, сообщает, что они скоро взлетят, и садится на свое место. Тони кивает ему в спину, опрокидывает в себя виски одним махом, не морщась. Питер смотрит, как Тони облизывает губы, и ему мерещится привкус алкоголя на собственных.

— Но не все с этим согласны, малыш. Кэп, например, против. Понять его, наверно, можно. Сложно после стольких лет заморозки снова быть чем-то скованным. Хоть и фигурально.

Тони шутит, но Питеру совсем не весело, потому что он понимает. Его сейчас ставят перед фактом, предлагают выбрать черное или белое.

— Ох… О, боже. Вы хотите сказать… То есть… — Питер опять, черт возьми, опять мямлит. Как только Тони не надоело слушать его невнятную речь. На его месте Питер бы сплавил себя к логопеду или вообще в школу для умственно-отсталых детей.

— Или мы их, или они нас, паучок, команда Железного человека против команды Капитана Сосульки, — Тони кивает и поглядывает куда-то вверх, как будто раздумывает — а не дать ли парню кислородную маску. — Если для тебя это слишком, ну, у тебя пять…

— Три, — поправляет Хэппи.

— Три минуты, чтобы вылезти из самолета.

Три минуты кажутся вечностью. Питер молчит эту маленькую вечность, чувствуя на себе напряженный взгляд Тони и нервозное покалывание метки. И это — это точно из-за Тони! Он ждет ответ Питера, его волнует, что Питер скажет, и это заставляет Питера не то нервничать до дрожащих колен, не то радоваться до глупой улыбки влюбленного школьника.

Как только самолет взлетает, метка перестает колоться, а Тони расслабляется, требуя еще стакан виски. В шутку предлагает выпить и Питеру, но потом говорит тоном сердитого папочки что-то вроде: не смей пить, узнаю — пришибу.

От этого тоже теплеет в груди, и Питер уверен, что поступает правильно.

— Мистер Старк. Я с вами. Я…

Питер не договаривает, потому что дальше просится: я вас не предам, потому что люблю, но тогда бы его точно выкинули из самолета. Да что там! Он бы и сам выпрыгнул, лишь бы не знать, что такое, когда тебя отвергает родственная душа. Ведь Питер уверен, что Тони нужен не он, а Человек-паук.

Метка греет. Очень приятно. Похоже на тепло уснувшей на коленях кошки. Хочется прикоснуться к запястью, погладить, но Питер сдерживает себя. Он полностью концентрируется на Тони и не зря.

Тони смотрит на него болезненно заинтересовано и впервые — впервые! — дотрагивается до своей метки. Легко проводит большим пальцем по коже, задумчиво-медленно, и Питер также медленно втягивает в себя воздух.

Между ними есть связь, она живая. Это правда! Тони тоже чувствует, Питер это не придумал! Он смотрит, как палец проходится по его имени еще раз, и словно чувствует это прикосновение на своей руке, своей метке. Питер взлетает снова, уже без помощи самолета.

Тони подпирает голову рукой, к стакану с виски так и не прикасается.

— У тебя метка с рождения? 

Тони спрашивает очевидную вещь, но Питер рад, что он затронул эту тему, сам бы он не осмелился.

— Да, сколько себя помню — всегда с ней.

Тони бросает взгляд на руку Питера. На ней нет напульсника, сейчас в нем нет смысла. Это непривычно, потому что Питер всегда ходил с ним, и сейчас чувствует себя голым. Но ему нравится, что Тони смотрит на его метку, потому что это еще одно подтверждение, что ему не все равно. 

— А у вас?

Питер, уже в какой раз, не надеется на ответ, но Тони отвечает, легко и непринужденно:

— Появилась в тридцать три. Не ждал уже, если честно.

Питер не слышит в его голосе досады, и его всего чуть ли не подбрасывает от радости. Тони не считает метку проклятием, разве о большем Питер мог мечтать?

— Большой удар по репутации плейбоя без метки, — хмыкает Питер. 

— Ты прав. 

Питер знает — да все об этом знают! — как жил Тони Старк до того, как стал Железным Человеком (Железным Человеком он натворил тоже немало дел). Не было у него метки, появилась она, разгульному образу жизни Тони не изменял. Это задевает. Не так сильно, как желание родственной души свести метку, но задевает.

Тони вроде как не против поговорить, и Питер, осмелившись, спрашивает:

— Поэтому хотели ее свести? Чтобы репутацию сохранить? Или по другой причине? Вы… влюбились?

Питер замирает каменным изваянием, весь обращаясь в слух. Он боится, что Тони скажет "да" на последний вопрос, но еще больше боится, что сейчас от него отмахнутся, потому что полез на запретную территорию.

— Слушай, — Тони потирает переносицу пальцами. Жест наполнен такой усталостью, что Питеру становится неловко за свои вопросы. Будто он потанцевал на клумбе, которую так долго и кропотливо выращивала бабуля из соседней квартиры, а он, вместо того, чтобы извиниться, сказал: "Это были цветы?!"

Питер уже открывает рот, чтобы извиниться, как Тони со вздохом говорит:

— Не бери на свой счет. К тому же она так и не прошла, что бы я ни делал.

Питер нервно ерзает в кресле. Они подошли к самой волнующей теме, которую он обязан выжать на максимум. Он должен вызнать у Тони, почему тот решил свести метку. 

— А вы разное пробовали?

Тони стучит пальцами по подлокотнику. Похоже, разговор начинает его нервировать.

— Свести пробовал один раз. А потом… — Тони хмурится, резко себя обрывая. — Я не должен перед тобой отчитываться, малец.

Вообще-то, должны, думает Питер. Он еле сдерживается, чтобы не сказать это вслух, выразительно смотря на метку. Сейчас такую дерзость Тони точно не оценит.

Тогда Питер решает рассказать про себя, раз уж Тони не хочет открыться перед ним.

— Я знаю, сколько раз вы ее пытались свести. Я тогда думал, что умру – так больно было. — Питер помнит эту боль, и он ни за что не хочет ее повторения. В детстве он боялся ее больше уколов и стоматологов.

Брови Тони болезненно надламываются, он сжимает подлокотник пальцами, но не перебивает. Слушает. И Питер продолжает:

— Я… я испугался. Не понял тогда, что это, мелкий был. Болела рука и вот тут, — Питер прикладывает руку к груди. — Но потом… Я думал, что вы меня ненавидите. Раз из-за вас было так больно, раз метка вам так… противна.

Тони вдруг потер место, где раньше был реактор. Неужели ему больно? Или стыдно? Или он вспоминает свою самую ужасную боль, сравнивая с тем, что рассказывает Питер?

— Питер, я не ненавижу тебя. И метка…

Питер перебивает, он знает, что сейчас может это сделать. Тони выслушает. Потому что его это тоже касается, потому что он виноват в том, о чем говорит Питер.

— Она и потом часто болела. То жгла, как будто под напульсник попал уголь, то колола. А бывало, как будто пилой по ней водят. Вы садист, мистер Старк?

Питер прекрасно понимает, что это шутка — совсем не уместная, но он нервничает, он хочет казаться старше, а сам Тони сегодня сморозил глупость не один раз, так что они в расчете.

— Можете не объяснять. Вам все равно нужен Человек-паук, а не Питер Паркер, — Питер первым ставит точку, и Тони не пытается перехватить его, оставить последнее слово за собой.

Рядом с Тони Питера бросает из крайности в крайность — то он рад до щенячьего визга, то хоть сейчас готов позвонить по телефону доверия для подростков. Ему надоело быть йо-йо, и раз Тони никак не показывает, что ему нужен Питер, лучше он сам обрубит конец.

Настроение равно не нулю, а минус пятидесяти. На Аляске бы объявили чрезвычайную ситуацию из-за аномально низкой температуры. Питер так расстроен, что не замечает, как Тони наклоняется к нему и легонько стучит пальцем по колену.

Жест не интимный, но Питер все равно замирает, потому что каждый взгляд, каждое прикосновение Тони — это, черт возьми, как подарок, который Питер не заслуживает.

— Расскажу тебе один секрет.

Тони ждет, и Питер тоже склоняется, чтобы услышать его шепот на ухо.

— Мстителям был нужен Железный Человек, а не Тони Старк.

Теплое дыхание Тони щекочет ухо, его голос, кажется, достает до самых струн души, потому что внутри Питера что-то трепещет, тонко вибрирует, а потом разрывается пониманием.

Питер пропускает слова Тони через себя, и его легкие сжимает спазмом.

Что это было? Его просто хотели утешить или это был намек? Намек на то, что Человек-паук и Питер Паркер одна личность? Берешь одного, получаешь второго, так же как с Железным Человеком и Тони Старком.

Тони сжимает его колено и, наверно, это должно было ободрить, но Питера окатывает жаркая волна, а на колене, даже через ткань, словно остается клеймо в форме ладони Тони. Еще одна метка. Питер хотел бы больше их на своем теле, чтобы все оставил Тони, чтобы они приносили не боль, а уверенность в завтра, в том, что они связаны.

До конца полета Питер молчит, а Тони дремлет, раскинувшись на кресле. Он так и не выпил второй стакан виски, и без него полностью расслабился. Питеру приятно знать, что он видит Железного Человека в таком уязвимом состоянии. Тони доверяет ему, и Питер готов платить тем же.

Потому что отплатить чем-то другим Питеру не по карману, даже если он продаст все свои органы — за ним домой заехал сам директор охраны Тони, он летел на его личном самолете, и теперь Питера заселили в отдельный номер!

Номер небольшой, но очень уютный. Питер сразу же раскидал по нему вещи и облачился в свой паучий костюм — Хэппи сказал ему быть готовым.

Питер уже собирается завалиться к нему, ведь что делать дальше и куда заселился Тони ему не сказали, как дверь в номер открывается.

Тони заходит, как к себе домой, будто у него есть ключ ото всех дверей и золотой пропуск во все заведения этого мира, включая Ад и Рай. Питер так и замирает на месте. Он не рассчитывал увидеть Тони так скоро. В конце концов, у него есть дела поважнее, чем "восторженный пацан в сине-красном костюме". И это еще самое лестное описание от Хэппи.

— Эй, ты что напялил? — Тони оскорбляется совершенно искренне, и Питер чувствует себя без вины виноватым. — Ты ошибся вечеринкой, малыш, Хэллоуин уже закончился. Но если хочешь, отведу тебя в ближайшие ясельки. Другие обзавидуются, когда Железный человек будет вести тебя за ручку.

— Мистер Старк! Это мой костюм, вы его видели!

— Видел и хотел бы забыть о нем. Неужели ты думаешь, что я позволю тебе в нем разгуливать?

Питер теряется. О чем вообще говорит Тони? Не голым же он будет драться с Кэпом?!

Тони подходит к двери в кладовку, распахивает ее, и… О черт, да это не кладовка!

— И это тоже мой номер?!

— Иногда мне кажется, что твоя тетя прекрасная актриса, скрывающая свои деспотические стороны, а ты на самом деле жил в кладовке под лестницей. Заходи.

Питер особо не вслушивается в слова Тони, потому что он как будто открыл перед ним Нарнию. Питер чувствует, за этой дверью его ждут настоящие чудеса, иначе зачем бы Тони сам пришел к нему. Становится стыдно за свой самодельный костюм, а стоит представить себя в нем рядом с Железным человеком — хочется провалиться сквозь все этажи отеля.

Питер стягивает маску и протискивается между дверью и Тони, случайно задевая его плечом. Тот как будто нарочно не отходит, смотрит на Питера снисходительно.

Нарния оказывается еще одной комнатой, посреди которой стоит журнальный столик, а на нем — серебристый кейс.

Тони заходит вслед за Питером, открывает кейс, и тот открывается со звуками трансформирующегося из машины Бамблби.

— Ох ты! Вот это да! Это… это!

Питер не может подобрать слова, он только потрясенно смотрит на офигительный костюм и никак не может поверить, что он его. Этот костюм для него сделал Тони. Боже, да он только вчера пересек порог комнаты Питера, а уже сегодня дарит ему костюм! Значит, Тони разработал его намного раньше, значит, Тони уже давно следил за ним, за Питером?! То есть, за Человеком-пауком, конечно. Но это совсем не умаляет его радости. Она переполняет Питера до краев, он разве что не светится от счастья и с трудом сдерживается — чертовски хочется броситься на Тони, стиснуть его в объятиях и на автомате повторять "спасибо-спасибо-спасибо".

Вместо этого Питер хватает ртом воздух, смотрит то на костюм, то на Тони, не решаясь сделать шаг к кейсу. Тони улыбается довольно и кивает на костюм.

— Ну что, надевай.

Питер тушуется, а Тони, как ни в чем не бывало, садится на диван. Словно собрался смотреть приватный танец, и это нервирует еще больше.

— Прямо тут? — Питер смущенно берет костюм из кейса и мнет его. Наощупь приятно. Ткань прочная, но не толстая, хорошо тянется, и дизайн красивый. А еще здорово, что Тони оставил красный и синий. Приятно.

— Я же не стриптиз предлагаю тебе станцевать.

Питер чувствует, как краснеет, потому что он, так-то, был бы не против. Еще и картинки в голове слишком соблазнительны, потому что на них Питер обязательно оказывается на коленях Тони в конце танца. А руки Тони оказываются на пояснице Питера, а потом ползут все ниже и ниже, и…

— Эй, малыш, выйди из спящего режима, — Тони стучит по циферблату часов на руке, — у нас не так много времени.

Питер скомкано извиняется и стягивает с себя худи, штаны и обувь, кидает все это прямо на пол, потому что руки дрожат под внимательным взглядом Тони. А тот смотрит. Нет, он просто ощупывает взглядом! Питер убеждает себя, что это взгляд ученого, которому не терпится посмотреть в действии свое новое изобретение. И то, что метка приятно покалывает и греет, тоже еще ничего не значит!

Но когда Питер, неуклюже прыгая на одной ноге, косится на Тони, самоубеждающие доводы рушатся, как стеклянный замок. Тони скользит взглядом по его ногам, рассматривает задницу (и его совсем не смешат трусы с мультяшным принтом, за который Питер успел себя обругать), а когда его взгляд задерживается на прессе и груди Питера, то он чуть прикусывает нижнюю губу.

Питер видит, как она сминается под зубами, и молится, чтобы у него не встал всего лишь от этого. Он на первой космической запаковывается в костюм, натягивает маску и встает перед Тони, вытягиваясь в струнку.

Сердце стучит в груди с такой скоростью, как будто собирается сделать варп-прыжок и оставить Питера самого разбираться с этой очень неловкой и немножечко сексуально напряженной ситуацией. Еще и Тони совсем не дает спокойно выдохнуть — он встает с дивана, обходит Питера кругом, осматривая со всех сторон, останавливается за спиной и говорит:

— Отлично сел.

Питер знает, куда смотрит Тони, и старается не дергаться лишний раз. Пусть смотрит. Питер, конечно, не Капитан Америка, но и ему есть, что показать. Он храбрится и разворачивается к Тони. Тот смотрит с восхищением, гордостью и чем-то еще. Питер боится произносить это даже про себя, но так и есть — Тони смотрит на него с самым настоящим желанием.

Питеру не верится. Тони Старк не может так смотреть на него. Или может?

У Питера мурашки бегут по всему телу, он судорожно сжимает пальцы в кулак. Нужно держать себя в руках. Если Тони что-то спросит — ответить, а не бормотать чушь.

Тони все смотрит, как будто чего-то ждет. Питер не может понять — он провоцирует или тоже взвинчен не меньше него?

— Что-нибудь сделаешь? — спрашивает Тони. Его голос звучит обычно, это не вызов, не провокация, похоже Тони взял себя в руки. В его взгляде не осталось и следа того голода, который пару мгновений назад видел Питер. Это сбивает с толку.

— Что?

Тони закатывает глаза.

— Глупость типа: я удивительный Человек-паук! — Тони вскидывает руку, как будто стреляет паутиной из веб шутера. 

Получается у него не очень, и Питер решает преподать урок. Он и сам не знает, как решился на это. Да он вообще не думал, когда выстрелил паутиной! Во всем виноват Тони, его странные взгляды, еще масла в огонь подливает сводящая с ума метка.

Питер действует, будто на рефлексах: стреляет паутиной Тони в плечо и притягивает к себе, придерживая за талию, чтобы он не упал от резкого движения. Ладонь проходится по ткани футболки, и Питер жалеет, что через плотную ткань своего костюма не чувствует тепло кожи Тони.

Оптика нового костюма намного лучше его старого, и Питер видит каждую деталь лица Тони — его удивленные глаза, обрамленные черными ресницами, тонкую верхнюю губу, еле заметные веснушки на носу и щеках.

Тони красивый. Такой красивый, что у Питера перехватывает дыхание.

— Ты что творишь, а? — Тони спрашивает тихо, его голос чуть хрипит, но он не отталкивает.

Питер смелеет: кладет руки ему на плечи и притягивает к себе. Тони приходится чуть склониться. Они просто соприкасаются лбами, ничего более, но сердце Питера заходится в груди, как сумасшедшее, вот-вот расплющится о ребра. Питер зажмуривается, дышит через раз. В маске на удивление легко дышать, но Питеру все равно кажется, будто у него на голове целлофановый пакет.

Становится хуже, когда Тони кладет руку ему за затылок и стягивает маску. Питер боится открыть глаза, жмурится сильнее, до белых мушек под веками. Метка не просто покалывает и греет, она пульсирует, будто в ней образовалось свое маленькое сердце. И это маленькое сердце совсем не готово к тому, что происходит.

Тони первым прикасается к его губам. Только прикасается, не целует, но этого достаточно, чтобы Питер умер и воскрес. Он шевелит губами в ответ и думает: "о черт, я даже на помидорах не тренировался!". Губы горят не хуже метки, их колет щетина, он чувствует дыхание Тони, и этот потрясающий коктейль эмоций пьянит лучше любого алкоголя. 

Но больше ничего не происходит. Питер неловко шевелит губами, а Тони позволяет ему. Питер вдруг понимает — это предел, большего не будет. И кто виноват, Питер не знает — он со своим дерзким поступком или Тони, давший слабину. Думать об этом не хочется, слишком запутанно и наверняка больно, если копнуть. Питер себя толком не понимает, а понять Тони — невозможная задача.

Питер обессиленно выдыхает — их губы размыкаются — и обмякает всем телом, будто позвоночник распадается, как конструктор лего. Тони подхватывает его за талию, скользит руками по бокам, по чертовому новому костюму.

— Будь готов через десять минут.

Голос Тони хрипит, и вместе с ним на последнем издыхании хрипит сердце Питера.

Тони отпускает его и, по-деловому кивнув, выходит из номера.

========== Когда не нужен никто ==========

Питер ждет.

Он это умеет, потому что ждал Тони всю жизнь, но, судя по всему, ему ничего не светит. Сейчас он ждет не Тони, а его сигнала, но смысл тот же — Питера не видно и не слышно, и он понадобится, только когда ситуация прижмет. Питер злорадно надеется, что его позовут как можно скорее, и он сможет показать, на что способен.

Смотрите, мистер Старк, я не только по стенам лазать умею.

В новом костюме ощущения совсем другие — он облегает, как вторая кожа, но защищает лучше, чем простая ткань худи и спортивных штанов. В нем удобно двигаться, а про линзы и сказать нечего, кроме: они просто потрясающие! С тем, что было, ни в какое сравнение не идет.

Питер складывает мелкие камешки на асфальте в ряд — все равно пока ничего не происходит, а так можно хоть немного унять шалящие нервишки. Черный камешек — Черная вдова, серый — Воитель, самый большой — Тони, а вот этот маленький и кривой — Питер. Камешков для Вижна и Черной пантеры нет, и Питер ставит свои пальцы в рядок — указательный и средний. Вся команда в сборе.

"Итак, повторяю последний раз — в драку не лезть, стрелять паутиной. Усек?"

Тони спросил это, пред тем, как оставить его тут, "в засаде". Он уже был в костюме, но поднял лицевую панель шлема, и Питер видел, как странно на него смотрел Тони.

"Да-да, не волнуйтесь. Не подведу".

В его взгляде Питер читал: "Как я могу не волноваться? Ты же еще молокосос!" И на это очень хотелось огрызнуться — а не надо было тогда меня впутывать в это! Но Питер промолчал. Он ни за что бы не сказал такого. Во что бы Тони его не впутал, Питер ему благодарен. За костюм, за то, что поверил в него, за жар в метке, за обжигающие взгляды, за с ума сводящие прикосновения, за недо-поцелуй.

Питер благодарен судьбе, что она свела их. Даже если после Германии все кончится, он будет хранить в памяти все: каждое слово Тони, обращенное к нему, его каждый тяжелый вздох, каждый шаг, который делал их ближе друг к другу.

Из его укрытия слышно, как Тони и Капитан Америка разговаривают, и от голоса Тони Питеру больно — Тони просит, умоляет (хоть и в своей манере) Капитана не делать глупостей. Если бы Тони так просил Питера, он бы сделал что угодно — прыгнул бы в жерло вулкана, лишь бы не слышать боль в его голосе, — но Капитан — не Питер. Он стоит на своем, будто врос в землю, и весь мир должен отодвинуться с его пути.

Питеру противно. Раньше он бы понял Капитана, но сейчас — нет, совсем не понимает. Хочется спросить: за что ты борешься, Кэп? Разве оно того стоит? Кого ты так упорно защищаешь? Зачем подставляешь своих?

Питер слушает вполуха и пуляет выложенные в рядок камешки — первым в полет отправляется Воитель — летит красиво, за ним, крученным, Вдова, потом Железный человек — он улетает дальше всех, и когда Питер собирается запустить самого себя, он слышит:

— Чувачок!

Казалось бы, сколько можно замирать от этого голоса (даже "чувачок" уже не коробит), пора привыкнуть, но Питер все равно нервно вдыхает полной грудью, прежде чем выпрыгнуть и рассекретить себя.

Он ловко — сам не ожидал! — вырывает щит Капитана паутиной и героически приземляется на машину. Питер надеется, что со стороны это выглядит круто, а не…

— Ты крут, парень.

Это говорит Тони, он смотрит на него с одобрением и даже толикой гордости. Питер еле сдерживает порыв зашвырнуть щит вверх с громким "юху!", как магистерскую шляпу. Щит, кстати, легче, чем кажется, но все равно довольно тяжелый — Питеру пришлось хорошенько постараться, чтобы сохранить равновесие и не растянуться на машине.

— Спасибо! Над приземлением стоит еще поработать — непривычно. Нет, костюм, мистер Старк, роскошный, спасибо! — Питер понятия не имеет, почему из его рта вырывается так много слов. Наверно, потому что на него смотрит куча героев, которых он раньше только по телеку и видел. А может потому, что его похвалил Тони. Да, определенно из-за этого, потому что сердце снова стучит, как бешеное, стоит поймать на себе взгляд Тони.

— Давай без расшаркиваний, — тот закатывает глаза, и вот теперь Питеру стыдно. 

Ну почему он такой придурок?

— Понял! — Питер кивает Тони, мол, не беспокойтесь, буду следить за языком, но тут же ляпает еще большую глупость: — К-капитан! Я ваш фанат!

Он не просто придурок. Он самый настоящий идиот. Еще бы представился девочкой-фанаткой и попросил автограф.

Питера обдает такой горячей волной стыда, что, кажется, капот машины вот-вот расплавится под ним, и Питер в нем застрянет, как в трясине. Смотреть на Тони страшно. Страшно увидеть в его глазах разочарование и презрение, но Тони удивляет.

— Это мы обсудим после.

Звучит немного ревниво. Питер убеждает себя, что сам это выдумал, и на самом деле в голосе Тони слышится только раздражение и что-то вроде "о, боже, связался же с малолеткой".

— Забудьте, что я сказал, давайте еще разок! — Питер проводит перед собой рукой, будто стирает у всех память. Он и правда не отказался бы от такой способности, особенно сейчас, но у него нет в напарниках агента Кея, поэтому приходится улыбаться и махать. — Привет, народ!

— Молодец. Уже лучше.

Питер прикусывает язык, потому что читает между строк: больше ни слова, уже все сказал. И Питер не может с этим не согласиться. Лучше молчать и не закапывать себя. Тем более Тони переключает внимание на Капитана.

Глупо, конечно, но Питеру очень хочется встать между ними, чтобы Тони снова смотрел на него. Пусть раздраженно, пусть даже с пренебрежением, но на него. Метку начинает колоть, и Питер обеспокоенно взглядывает в лицо Тони, пока тот пытается убедить Капитана сдаться. Его голос дрожит, он обрывает сам себя. Тони выглядит так, как будто идет по швам, еще чуть-чуть, и разорвется, расклеится. Питер чувствует, как болит метка, и это боль не его, а Тони, и она отзывается не только в запястье, отдает в самое сердце.

Теперь Питер хочет не просто встать между ними, он хочет придушить Капитана, обнять Тони и забрать его отсюда, подальше от этой боли, как можно дальше от этого идиотского договора. Питер хочет поклясться Тони, что никогда его не предаст, что сделает все, чтобы его не разочаровать, все, чтобы защитить его.

Потому что такого Тони нужно защищать, и Питер уверен — он с этим справится.

Надо лишь доказать это Тони.

Вдохновить самого себя у Питера получается отлично, жаль, что сразу после этого он получает в челюсть от какого-то мужика, который умеет уменьшаться. Удивительная способность. Мужик, уже нормальных размеров, отбирает щит и возвращает его Капитану. Не то чтобы Питер расстраивается, но после его героического финта так легко упустить щит — жалко.

Челюсть болит — удар вышел знатный, но когда Питер слышит, как Тони раздает приказы, он быстро включается:

— Мистер Старк, а мне что делать?

— Как обсуждали, в бой не вступай, вяжи паутиной.

— Ясно, выполняю!

Питер не уверен, что не ввяжется в бой, но постарается выложиться на все сто. Ведь с супергероями ему еще не приходилось сражаться. Надо быть начеку. А еще надо впечатлить Тони. Кто знает, может его возьмут в Мстители, и тогда он сможет добиться от Тони признания.

Добиться Тони.

Питер преследует двоих — Барнса (про него Питер в курсе, еще бы не знать — он почти яблоко раздора) и друга Капитана с крыльями. Они бегут по залу аэропорта, Питер видит их сквозь стекло, и, разогнавшись на паутине, пробивает его ногами. Друг Капитана, Питер вспоминает, что его кличка — Сокол — отправляется в полет неплохим пинком. Остается только надеяться, что у него не переломались ребра. Барнс метит в Питера… железной рукой?! Вот это круто! И реально опасно!

Но рассмотреть ее получше Питер не успевает — Сокол расправляет свои крылья и подхватывает его. Похоже, он не собирается драться в полную силу. По крайней мере эти объятия нельзя назвать дракой. По сути, он просто прокатил Питера на своих офигительных крыльях из углепластика. Питеру даже понравилось.

Жаль, что потом все начинают вести себя серьезно — Барнс швыряется железякой, Сокол стреляет навороченной пушкой, и Питеру приходится быть осторожнее. Он вяжет обоих паутиной, как и приказывал Тони, но через секунду его сбивает мини-джет.

Питер бьется о железную балку, и это чертовски больно!

Но больно не только ему — метка ноет, и Питер знает, что Тони тоже досталось. Он видит, что их команда собирается вместе, и спешит к ним.

Они стоят друг против друга, и это похоже на Герои Меча и Магии, вот только ходить придется не по очереди, а всем разом. Питер поглядывает на Тони — метка беспокоит, боль накатывает волнами, и Питер боится, что Тони ранен. Под его костюмом это незаметно, но никто не отменял ушибы и сотрясение.

Они идут стенка на стенку, а Питер (да-да, этого нельзя делать во время боя, но он не может этого не делать) следит за Тони — тот дерется с Капитаном, ударяет по щиту, совсем не пытается задеть по-настоящему. Питер боится за него, потому что команда Капитана настроена серьезно — Ванда не жалеет никого, Клинт нежничает только с Наташей, Мужик-Муравей и вовсе творит не пойми что.

Питер видит, как Тони в плечо попадает стрела, разрывается, дезориентируя его, и Капитан тут отшвыривает Тони. Питер не может оставаться в стороне, он кидается к нему, но его паутину очень не вовремя разрезает щит. Питер приземляется на передвижной трап.

Один на один против Капитана Америка.

Жаль, что ты не смотришь, Тони, но я отделаю всеобщего кумира ради тебя, думает Питер. Он смотрит на Капитана, и его разъедает от неуместного восхищения, неуемного любопытства и горького разочарования. Где-то на периферии все этого зарождается презрение — Питеру обидно и больно за Тони. И это так странно, будто Питер враз узнал, что Санты нет, монеты приносит не Зубная Фея, а яйца на Пасху всегда прятали родители. 

— Ваш щит не подчиняется законам физики! — по крайней мере Питер верен себе и не может заткнуться. Хоть что-то в этом мире постоянно.

— Парень, ты не понимаешь, что здесь происходит, — Капитан хмурится и с сожалением смотрит на него.

— Мистер Старк говорил, что вы так скажете.

Питер приукрашивает. Ничего такого Тони ему не говорил, он вообще с ним говорил не так уж много. Все больше молчал, смотрел и вздыхал.

Питер втянулся в бой, а Сокол сказал ему меньше болтать. Поэтому он стреляет паутиной Капитану в ноги и с ее помощью стреляет собой, как из рогатки, точно в лицо Капитану. Это за Тони, думает Питер и стреляет на этот раз Капитану в руки. Вместо того, чтобы полностью сосредоточиться на противнике, Питер высматривает Тони. У того что-то странное творится с костюмом — отказали репульсоры в левой руке. Питер чертовки переживает за него. Тони и так морально упал духом, хоть и делает вид, что живее всех живых, так не хватало, чтобы он больше всех покалечился. Питер себе этого не простит.

А еще Питер в какой раз за сегодня убеждается, что он идиот. Залепляя руки Капитана, он рассчитывает сковать его и обездвижить, но тот пользуется рассеянностью Питера. Капитан закручивается в паутину, будто он веретено, и Питера протаскивает вперед по асфальту.

Сам виноват. Тони бы точно отвесил ему подзатыльник за это.

Капитан с ним не церемонится — бьет щитом в лицо, потом мощным ударом ноги отправляет в подъемную колонну, а потом, не мелочась, скидывает на него весь трап. Питер еле успевает поймать его руками. Теперь он точно знает, как чувствовал себя Атлант, и приятного в этом мало. Да ноль в этом приятного! Еще Капитан, словно насмехается, говорит:

— А ты отчаянный. Откуда будешь?

Питеру хочется послать его, но он отвечает:

— Из Куинса.

Капитан весело ухмыляется, будто у них дружеские посиделки с колой и лего, а не бой между двумя командами супергероев.

— Бруклин, — кидает он напоследок и теряет к Питеру интерес. Капитан бежит в сторону ангаров, Питер видит, как он высматривает Барнса. Почти так же, как сам Питер весь бой искал глазами Тони. А если не видел его, то чутко прислушивался к метке.

— Я и так знаю, да все знают, откуда вы, — бурчит Питер сам себе и, напрягшись, скидывает с плеч тяжеленный трап. Но не успевает он выдохнуть и в очередной раз найти Тони, как Мужик-Муравей вырастает до гигантских размеров!

— Обалдеть! — выдыхает Питер. 

Это реально потрясающе! И ужасающе. Потому что эта махина играет в чужой команде. Да он мог бы оседлать Годзиллу!

Вокруг великана кружат Тони и Воитель, и Питер весь замирает от страха — как бы Тони не попал под гигантскую руку. Его броня, конечно, крепкая, но кто знает, с какой силой великан может сжать ладонь. Тони увиливает, и Питера отпускает — не задел, все хорошо.

Он хватает Воителя и запускает его в незапланированный полет. Питер прослеживает траекторию (он расшибется или расшибет собой самолет) и спешит помочь — цепляет Воителя паутиной и останавливает его буквально в нескольких сантиметрах от корпуса самолета. Но это не все — великан пинает автобус, отламывает крыло и кидает его в Тони, преследующего по воздуху Сокола. Тони успевает увернуться и теперь сосредотачивается на большой проблеме.

— Чем будем парировать этому гиганту? — его голос звучит довольно бодро для того, у кого сильно покореженная броня (и преданное доверие, добавляет про себя Питер). На Тони снова напирает Сокол, выпускает хитрую штуку из своих крыльев, и она бьет Тони точно в лицевую панель шлема.

Питер поджимает губы. Тони сказал ему не лезть в пекло, но сам собирает на себя все шишки. Это несправедливо. Питер волнуется о нем не меньше, а может даже больше, чем Тони за него. И не то, чтобы это задевает. Просто хочется быть равным Тони. Хоть где-то, хоть в чем-то.

Великан пытается поймать летающих вокруг него Тони и Воителя, но ему не хватает скорости и ловкости — вот он минус больших парней. Питер цепляется за Воителя паутиной, потом за руку великана и ударяет его со всего маха ногами в шлем. Удар выходит сильным. Неплохо!

— Неплохо, Паучок.

В голосе Тони слышится что-то вроде гордости, и Питер не может сдержать улыбки. Под маской никто этого не видит, и он спешит поблагодарить Тони вслух.

— Спасибо, мистер Старк! 

Они бегают, кружат вокруг великана, не зная, с какой стороны к нему подойти. Что делает остальная часть команды — кто бы знал. Сейчас лучше следить за разошедшимся муравьем-великаном. Он хватает грузовик и пытается снести им Воителя, но тот из всех орудий просто крошит бедный грузовик в щепки. Это круто! Круче, чем Трансформеры!

Упс. Великан, видимо, решив, что поймать Питера куда легче, чем вырубить Воителя, нацеливается на него. Огромная рука надвигается со спины, и Питер, уворачиваясь и прыгая по крыше самолета, (интересно, на сколько миллионов долларов они уже сломали техники?) уходит от нее.

Дельных предложений, как справиться с этой махиной, ни у кого нет, и тогда Питер говорит:

— Смотрели такой древний фильм "Империя наносит ответный удар"?

Питер слышит тихий смешок Тони, а потом удивленный голос Воителя:

— Древний… Тони, ему сколько лет-то?

Ну, уж простите. Зато от вас я ни одной идеи не услышал, хочет огрызнуться Питер, но, конечно, молчит.

— Углеродный анализ не делал, явно маловато, — в голосе Тони слышится легкое раздражение, но отчего-то Питер уверен, что оно напускное — смешок и приятное тепло в метке только подтверждают это.

Великан расшвыривает все вокруг, кидается частями самолета, машин, размахивает ручищами. Питеру приходится маневрировать на паутине под его локтями и ногами. Он спускается ближе к коленям и начинает опутывать их паутиной. Великан неуклюже пятится, взмахивает руками, теряя равновесие.

— Помните сцену, где они на заснеженной планете, бьются с Шагаходами? — Питер заканчивает последний оборот паутины — выходит крепко, великан не может ее разорвать.

— А ведь пацан дело говорит, — в голосе Тони слышится одобрение, и Питер чуть ли не млеет от этого. Тони похвалил! Тони оценил! А главное, понял, что за чушь он нес про Звездные войны. Хорошо быть задротом — не так велик разрыв их поколений.

Тони и Воитель сбивают великана с ног — отвешивают ему шикарный удар в челюсть. Мужик-муравей точно растерял бы все зубы, хорошо шлем прикрывает. Питер настолько рад, что забывает вовремя отскочить — он попадает под руку великану и больно приземляется на асфальт. Из легких вышибает воздух, в глазах темнеет, и Питер отключается.

Сознание возвращается неохотно, левое запястье, там, где метка холодит. Питер слышит, как сквозь вату, чей-то голос. Он не может разобрать слова и понять, чей он, но машинально дергается, потому что помнит — он на поле боя, это может быть его противник. Кто-то хватает Питера за вскинутые руки, и он мечется, стараясь вырваться, но в голове все еще мутно, а захват на запястьях до боли крепкий.

— Не трогай! — хрипит Питер, и метку обдает холодом сильнее. Это отрезвляет. Метка жгла, колола, грела, чесалась, но еще никогда — не морозила. То, что Питер чувствует — это не леденящий ужас, но близко. Словно застыть от страха, как ледяная фигура. Хочется подышать на запястье и отогреть его, но Питер знает — это не он виновник арктического льда на коже и под ней.

Это Тони. 

Такого Питер еще ни разу не испытывал, он понятия не имеет, что значит этот холод. И это пугает. Что случилось? Тони ранен? Смертельно? Их связь оборвалась? Или Тони настолько разочарован им и раздражен?

— Тихо, тихо, это я. Свои.

Питер наконец узнает голос Тони, но звучит он странно — надтреснуто. Раньше Питер не слышал в нем таких интонаций. Он старается сфокусировать взгляд на лице Тони, и у него получается. Тот выглядит обеспокоенным, осматривает Питера с головы до ног, словно боится увидеть переломанные кости или свернутую челюсть. Ничего такого нет, с Питером почти все в порядке. Тони выдыхает.

— Привет.

Тони не выглядит успокоенным, он все еще напряжен — это заметно по поджатым губам и серьезному взгляду. Где-то все еще дерутся остальные, слышны грохот, выстрелы, голоса. Но Тони рядом с ним. Сердце замедляется, уже не бьется так заполошно, и Питер говорит с вымученной улыбкой:

— Привет.

Тони все еще сжимает его запястья, поглаживает большими пальцами, касается метки через ткань. Там, где был лед, теплеет. Питеру от этого лучше, хотя ему все так же больно ногу и ребра. Вот только боль уходит на второй план, потому что Тони смотрит на него с больной нежностью, держит его руки в своих. Питера ломает от этого — от горького взгляда, от осторожных прикосновений металлических пальцев, от приятного, успокаивающего тепла метки — сильнее, чем от всех ударов, которые он получил сегодня.

— С тебя хватит, — говорит Тони и отпускает его руки. Питеру кажется, что он теряет смысл жизни, как только Тони это делает. Нет, пожалуйста, не отпускайте, не сейчас, останьтесь, хочется закричать, вцепится в Тони, вплавиться в его костюм. Но Тони встает, смотрит на него сверху вниз, и Питер чувствует себя под его взглядом муравьем. Нет, даже меньше, чем муравей.

— Нет-нет! Я еще могу сражаться, мистер Старк, пожалуйста! — Питер пытается приподняться, но боль в ребрах скручивает его, дыхание перехватывает, и он растягивается на асфальте. Проклятье! 

— Нет, — твердо говорит Тони, разве что пальцем не грозит, и добавляет: — Позвоню тете Мэй.

Питер кривится. Плохая шутка. А если не шутка, то шантаж из этого еще хуже. Да и вообще, это несправедливо. У самого Тони синяк на пол-лица, ссадины и запекшаяся кровь, наверняка под костюмом картина не лучше. Тони не в порядке, у него нет регенерации, но он идет дальше, а Питера оставляет позади.

— Всё, отвоевался.

Питер еще бы попрыгал из упрямства и желания доказать, что он способен на большее, но слова Тони ставят точку. Железную, жирную точку. Питер смиряется, прикрывает глаза. Лежать на твердом асфальте не так уж плохо. Его никто не швыряет об землю, никто не бьет щитом в лицо и не роняет на него трап. Метка тоже успокаивается — никак не реагирует. Наверно, это хорошо. Потому что сейчас Питеру и так хватает ощущений. 

— За тобой приедет Хэппи. Жди. С места не двигайся. Понял? Питер!

— Да-да, понял.

Питер отмахивается от Тони словами, потому что…

Питер и сам не знает, почему. Все идет как-то не так, неправильно. Каждый раз, когда они рядом, кажется, что вот-вот что-то произойдет. Питер чувствует, что Тони тянется к нему, но как только мелькает искра надежды — вот, сейчас! — что-то клинит. Питер не знает, кто в этом виноват — он сам, Тони или они оба.

Из ангара улетает квинджет — Капитан и Барнс все-таки добрались до него. Питер удрученно вздыхает — надо было лучше мотать их паутиной.

Вслед за квинджетом улетает Тони, а Питер так и остается лежать. Ему ведь сказали не двигаться. Да и двигаться особо не выходит. Болит отбитый бок, болит лицо — чертов Капитан со своим щитом! — болит нога, на которую он неудачно приземлился — чертов Мужик-Муравей! Он кстати валяется где-то рядом уже в своем размере. В таком виде он Питеру точно не противник, и Питер озлобленно надеется, что ему тоже очень и очень больно.

Это так странно. Видеть, как пять-минут-назад-противники собираются вместе, усаживаются на асфальт или ящики, оглядывают друг друга и тихо переговариваются. Питер слышит, как Наташа спрашивает у Клинта все ли с ним нормально; Вижн обнимает Ванду, и та льнет к нему, словно ничего и не было; Мужик-Муравей все так же валяется у самолета и то ли стонет, то ли говорит сам с собой; Пантера сидит поодаль, но от него уже не исходит агрессия, как в начале битвы.

Питер лежит, закрыв глаза, и ждет Хэппи. Он расслабляется и силой мысли пытается разогнать боль, но молчащая метка оживает. Снова холод колет запястье сотней игл, Питер притягивает руку к груди с тихим стоном. Что происходит? Что опять случилось с Тони? Питер нестерпимо хочет оказаться рядом с ним, но приходится обойтись радиосвязью, и плевать, что другие услышат.

— Мистер Старк, что с вами? Мистер Старк?

Питеру никто не отвечает, и он пробует еще раз, несмело произнося:

— Тони?..

Но и в этот раз тишина.

Тони отключил его.

========== Когда не нужен Питер Паркер ==========

Комментарий к Когда не нужен Питер Паркер  
Со сном очень помогла Котя, она была просто моим соавтором для него <3 Без нее он не был бы и вполовину таким Т_Т  
Когда Хэппи приезжает в аэропорт, он хмур и неразговорчив. Как всегда, думает Питер, хотя видит его всего второй раз в жизни. Дело даже не в наблюдательности или интуиции, просто на лице Хэппи такой четкий отпечаток серьезности, что представить его расслабленным и веселым та еще задачка. Похожий отпечаток есть на лице Тони — это вина, усталость и боль. Питер видит их очень ясно, когда Тони не прячется за ухмылками и шуточками. Нет, Питер знает, что Тони такой и есть — язвительный, самоуверенный и бесцеремонный, но геройские разборки последних лет выбили его из колеи. Поэтому теперь ухмылки и шутки не просто часть Тони, это его необходимая маска.

Питер хотел бы иметь похожую. Хотел бы также умело скрывать свои чувства, потому что завтра он вернется к тете, а она точно заметит, что с ним что-то не так — Мэй удивительно догадлива. Начнет расспрашивать, переживать. Питер будет нервничать из-за того, что она беспокоится о нем, и эта колыбель Ньютона не остановится, пока Питер не сможет искренне улыбаться.

В номере Питер стягивает костюм, аккуратно складывает в кейс — нужно вернуть его Тони в целости и сохранности. Представить страшно, сколько денег ушло на его разработку. Питер смотрит на белые линзы, обводит пальцем черный контур. Он не достоин этого костюма. Хотел впечатлить Тони и что? Облажался по полной. Сокол и Барнс сбежали от него, отхватил от Капитана, вырубился в разгар битвы. Молодец, Питер, сделал все, чтобы опозориться.

После всего этого Тони он тоже не достоин.

Питер понуро тащится в ванную. У него такое паршивое настроение, что в душе он не чувствует температуру воды. Просто намокает под сильными струями, проводит руками по волосам, массирует кожу головы, словно от этого все плохие мысли вместе с водой стекут в слив.

В зеркале Питер видит побитого унылого парня. Если бы в Америке издавали журнал под названием "Неудачник года", то фотографию Питера можно было бы поместить на его обложку. Он точно не имел бы конкурентов, потому что где еще можно найти больше неудачника, чем он?

Питер глушит в комнате свет и ложится в кровать. Она мягкая, пахнет свежестью, даже постельное белье похрустывает от чистоты, словно накрахмаленное. В пышную подушку приятно уткнуться лицом, и Питер обнимает ее одной рукой, укладываясь на живот. На тумбочке лежит зарядившийся телефон, и Питер проверяет входящие звонки и сообщения. В них пусто.

Внутри Питера тоже пусто.

Он крутит телефон в руке, почти как тогда в машине. Раздумывает. В прошлый раз Тони ответил. Быстрее, чем ожидал Питер, и даже без насмешки. Попробовать снова? Терять-то уже все равно нечего. Максимум ужасного, что может случиться — Тони скажет забыть его номер. Минимум — не ответит. На ответ Питер особо и не рассчитывает… Хотя нет, конечно, он очень хочет, чтобы Тони ответил, иначе бы не стал писать. После тишины в общем эфире тишина в сообщениях пугает не так сильно.

Питер вздыхает раз, другой, успокаивает расшалившееся сердце и печатает:

"Мистер Старк, как вы?"

Это первое, что волнует Питера. Пойман ли Барнс, где команда Капитана, что с разрушенным аэропортом — не важно. Главное, в порядке ли Тони. Если с ним все хорошо, то и Питер спокоен. Относительно, конечно. Ведь для полного покоя (и счастья) ему хочется быть рядом с Тони. Ему хочется быть с Тони.

Сообщение приходит с волной легкого тепла в метке. Питер с замирающим сердцем нажимает "прочитать".

"Нормально. Сам как?"

Питер утыкается лицом в подушку, дышит. Ткань нагревается, и Питер трется о нее щекой. Тони ответил. Он спросил, как сам Питер. Почему все так странно? То Тони отключает его из эфира, то моментально отвечает на сообщения. Питер не знает, радоваться ему или огорчаться. Ему кажется, что он и Тони находятся на корабле в шторм — обоих кидает от борта к борту, лишь иногда им удается схватиться за руки, но новая волна расшвыривает их в разные стороны. И оба не знают, чем все закончится — утонет ли корабль, выйдет ли из шторма.

Питер решает схватиться за соломинку, которую кинул ему Тони, пока она не сломалась.

"Отлично. Ваш костюм нечто. И, мистер Старк, я вас не подвел?"

Вопрос в конце звучит слишком жалко, но Питер хочет получить на него ответ. Даже если Тони напишет что-то вроде: спасибо за помощь, конечно, но больше в твоих услугах не нуждаюсь, чувачок. Тогда Питер точно будет знать, что это все — он не нужен Тони даже как Человек-паук.

Питер перечитывает сообщение два раза, чуть ли не по буквам, и отправляет его. В комнате так тихо, что кажется, в такой тишине будет невозможно заснуть — Питер привык к шуму соседей, сигнализациям машин и лаю собак. Но в номере не слышно ничего — идеальная звукоизоляция. Питер так устал, что у него нет сил ни думать, ни чувствовать, да и сообщение Тони, кажется, выпило из него последние соки на сегодня. Размыкать веки все сложнее, и Питер сдается. Он кладет телефон рядом с подушкой, так и не дождавшись сообщения, и засыпает.

Взрывы раздавались отовсюду; обломки зданий, части машин летели во все стороны. Паучье чутье вовремя помогало Питеру уворачиваться от них и от выстрелов из иноземного оружия. В этот раз Читаури были сильнее, нападали роем — им просто не было конца. Питер только успевал вязать их паутиной, чтобы облегчить работу остальной команде. Хоть он и чувствовал, что должен бороться наравне с ними, что не может подвести их, подвести Тони, режим мгновенного убийства он не включал — боялся, что сделает только хуже, случайно заденет кого-то из своих. Но это подстегивало Питера выпускать новые и новые нити паутины, связывая пришельцев в плотные коконы. 

Посреди портала, из которого валили Читаури, встал крупный пришелец с золотой перчаткой на руке. Питер застыл на месте, будто его вмиг приковали к земле неподъемными цепями. Он даже на расстоянии ощущал давящую, обездвиживающую ауру пришельца, а одного взгляда на него было достаточно, чтобы понять — с таким злом Мстители еще не сталкивались. И хоть Питеру не с чем было сравнивать — это его первая битва с пришельцами, — по затылку пробежал колючий холодок, а по телу — противные мурашки. 

Питер, судорожно втягивая воздух — казалось, будто этот пришелец схватил его за горло и душит — оглядывал поле боя: все Мстители, так же как он сам, замерли и смотрели на портал. Только Тони медленно, тяжело ступая, направился туда. Внутренности Питера сдавила колючая проволока, впиваясь острыми шипами прямо в сердце, потроша его, словно голодный зверь пойманную жертву — и с этим концентрированным злом Тони решил справиться в одиночку?! 

Питер дернулся было за ним вслед, но в ухе раздался голос Тони. 

— Нет, Питер, оставайся на месте. Помогай остальным. Это приказ, Питер, ты понял? 

Тони говорил хрипло, и Питер понимал, что дело было далеко не в проблемах с коммуникатором. Тони сильно пострадал. Костюм был искорежен: на спине вмятины, на правой голени не хватало щитков, репульсоры на левой руке не работали; заряд лазера, вспышки, ракеты — все уже истрачено. Оставалась только энергия реактора, которой явно не хватало, чтобы сразиться с этим пришельцем. 

У Питера помутнело перед глазами, когда он представил, что пришелец может сделать с Тони, когда тот в таком состоянии. Все тело прошиб озноб, руки мелко затряслись, а в груди закололо. Было страшно и больно даже думать о том, что Тони пострадает еще больше, что с ним может случиться что-то еще более страшное, что его может не стать… Нет, Питер не мог позволить Тони пойти на смерть. Он не мог отпустить его одного.

— Не в этот раз, — сказал он и тут же бросился вперед Тони, перегоняя. У Питера не было плана, он хотел отвлечь пришельца на себя и, если повезет, содрать с него перчатку, втолкнуть обратно в портал и сдерживать его там, пока хватит сил. Питер даже не задумывался насколько это опасно или насколько неравны силы, он просто хотел защитить Тони, защитить всех, он просто хотел, чтобы все это закончилось. Он не слушал, что кричал ему Тони по коммуникатору, он только хотел оказаться у портала раньше него. 

Вспышка настигла внезапно. Питера ослепило, в ушах раздался звон и металлический скрежет, крики, шипение в наушнике и потом тишина, будто весь мир в одночасье онемел. Его отбросило назад с такой мощью, что он пролетел несколько метров и ударился о полуразрушенное здание, распластавшись на земле и не в силах пошевелиться. Из легких выбило весь воздух, пара ребер сломалась — он всем телом почувствовал хруст костей. На нем лежало что-то тяжелое и неподвижное. Питер застонал, но не узнал свой голос, он был словно чужим. Хотелось позвать на помощь, но изо рта вырывались только тяжелые хрипы и булькающие звуки. Питер с трудом, еле двигая обессилившими руками и превозмогая боль в груди, столкнул с себя тяжесть, пытаясь открыть слезящиеся глаза, перед которыми тут же заплясали желтые круги и размытые пятна. В голове, заглушая шум и боль, билась единственная мысль — он должен разыскать Тони. Он должен убедиться, что с ним все в порядке.

Перед глазами все еще двоилось, плыло и вертелось, будто он кучу времени прокатался на головокружительной карусели, а звуки доходили до него, как сквозь плотный слой ваты. Питер, пошатываясь, держась рукой за грудь, поднялся и сделал шаг, запнулся обо что-то и упал на колени. Зрение медленно возвращалось, и Питер смог рассмотреть, что лежало перед ним.

Это был Тони.

Он лежал неподвижной грудой металла. Некогда ярко-красная броня была исцарапана, искорежена, поломана. Она потускнела от оседающей на нее пыли, как тускнеет, увядает цветок без воды. Реактор в груди светился слабо, мигал с перебоями, гас и снова загорался, как перегорающая лампочка, которую уже давно следовало заменить. Это было похоже на кардиограмму умирающего пациента. 

Питер стоял перед ним на коленях и пытался сморгнуть этот кошмар. Он думал, что это обман зрения, что оно еще просто не восстановилось, что это все неправда. Он посмотрел на сражающихся Мстителей — они двигались, как в замедленной съемке, будто кто-то специально остановил время. Почему они не видят, что произошло с Тони? Почему никто не пришел ему на помощь? Почему все это случилось?

Понимание обрушилось на него стылой водой. У Питера похолодело в груди: раздирающее чувство страха сдавило сердце и легкие ледяными клещами, вцепилось в них острыми зубьями, выгрызая куски с каждым новым фрагментом, всплывающим в памяти. 

Это он во всем виноват.

— Тони, — с трудом, еле ворочая языком, позвал Питер, но никто ему не ответил. — Тони! Тони, ответь, ты слышишь меня? 

Питер боялся даже прикоснуться к Тони, потому что если он почувствует под своими пальцами холод металла, все это станет реальностью. Весь этот кошмар, где Тони лежит перед ним в развороченной броне, станет правдой. Все, что натворил Питер, станет правдой. Нет! Нет, он всего лишь хотел защитить Тони, почему вышло так? 

— Тони… Прошу тебя… 

Ответом снова была гнетущая, неумолимая тишина. Она поглотила все вокруг Питера: взрывы и крики остальных, непонятную, похожую на стрекот, речь Читаури — все кроме неровной пульсации крови в висках и тихого шуршания коммуникатора в ухе. 

Реактор медленно затухал, догорал, как пламя свечи, и, в последний раз жалобно заморгав, будто крича Питеру: «Помоги!» — потух. Вместе с ним потух весь мир, словно из него высосали все краски, словно наложили фильтр, состаривающий фотографии. Питер чувствовал, что и из него высосали все краски, забрали последние силы, даже держать тело было невыносимо тяжело. Он уперся руками в землю рядом с броней, чтобы не потерять сознание окончательно. Ему хотелось орать, выть, плакать, разорвать собственную грудь и вырвать сердце, чтобы не было так невыносимо, отчаянно больно. Ему не надо было просить Карен просканировать костюм, чтобы понять — под этим изуродованным слоем титана и золота сердце Тони больше не бьется.

Тогда зачем биться и его собственному?

Питер стянул с себя маску, в нос тут же ударил резкий запах гари еще одно подтверждение, что все это происходило с ним по-настоящему. И Питер не выдержал. Он закричал в голос, надрывая связки, воздуха не хватало, легкие горели, а он все кричал, царапая грудь и сжимаясь в комок. Он уткнулся горячим влажным лбом в смятый бок брони и заплакал, тихо заскулил, обхватывая себя руками. Было так больно внутри, что Питер не хотел дышать. А мысль, что это он во всем виноват, что он больше не увидит Тони, словно горящая плеть, стегала по сердцу, оставляя пылающие рубцы. 

Питер приподнял голову и трясущимися руками потянулся к шлему. Беспомощно поскреб золотую поверхность пальцами, нащупывая бороздки между деталями, и попытался отцепить лицевую панель — дернул, почти срывая ногти, но она не поддалась. Он хотел увидеть Тони в последний раз, прикоснуться к его еще теплым губам, хотел погладить скулу с вечным синяком после миссий. Питер хотел получить последний первый поцелуй, но он не мог даже этого. Он безостановочно ощупывал шлем, слезы застилали глаза, а в горле застыл невыплаканный крик. Силы медленно покидали Питера, и он обмякал, укладываясь на холодную грудь брони. Питер всхлипнул, уткнулся лбом в потухший реактор, снова ощупал дрожащими пальцами исцарапанный, изуродованный костюм.

Из-за него больше нет Железного Человека. Из-за него больше нет Тони.

Питер выныривает из сна, как из ледяной воды. Хватает ртом воздух, не сразу понимает, где находится и что происходит — одеяло душит, сковывает руки и ноги, и он скидывает его на пол, резко садясь в кровати. Вдох-выдох. Питер трет лицо — пальцы холодные, будто он держал в руках лед, но зато их можно прижать к пульсирующим вискам. От этого немного, но легче. Его знобит. Питер трет виски по кругу, массирует, прогоняя образы из сна, потом трет глаза и чувствует щиплющую влагу в их уголках.

Еще раз: вдох-выдох.

Это не правда.

Сон.

Только сон.

Тони жив, с ним все нормально, несколько часов назад Питер писал ему… Точно! Сообщение. Питер хватает телефон, едва не раздавив его в руках, и видит одно новое сообщение. Сердце колотится, и он не знает, от чего больше: еще не успокоилось после кошмара или от волнения, которое поднимается скручивающей внутренности волной. Питер и сам не знает, почему так волнуется. Он дрожащим пальцем тыкает в экран и читает.

"Ты отлично справился".

Его отпускает разом, с еще одним длинным выдохом. Питер откидывает телефон на кровать, утыкается лбом в колени. Черт. Все хорошо. Все, правда, хорошо. Тони в порядке. Питеру хочется смеяться и плакать, но он только часто дышит в колени и сжимает пальцами матрас. Чертов сон. Так и свихнуться недолго. Интересно, кто-нибудь сходил с ума из-за меток? Раньше Питер не интересовался такими случаями, но теперь… Он надеется, что Тони не снилось что-нибудь похожее — у того и так хватает проблем.

Питер подбирает телефон и отправляется в ванную. Там он печатает левой рукой сообщение, пока чистит зубы. "Мы еще увидимся?" — звучит наивно, глупо, по-детски, и Питер чертыхается, сплевывает пасту в раковину и стирает текст. На этом переписка заканчивается, и Питер грустно думает, что с ней заканчивается и его знакомство с Тони. А что? Питер выполнил свою работу, он больше не нужен. Вряд ли такой занятой человек, как Тони Старк, будет возиться с ним и дальше. Хотя Питер все равно надеется увидеть Тони в самолете совсем как тогда, когда они летели в Германию — раскинувшегося на кресле со стаканом виски или что там пьют миллиардеры. Но в салоне пусто. Все места свободны — выбирай не хочу. Он до последнего надеялся, что Тони полетит с ним. То есть, с ними. Но трап убрали сразу, стоило им с Хэппи занять места, и пилот вывел самолет на взлетную полосу. 

Отрыва от земли Питер не заметил. До Нью-Йорка он летит в кресле, которое занимал Тони. Оно ничем не отличается от других, но ему все равно приятно знать, что здесь сидел Тони и теперь сидит он сам. Питер занял его место в самолете, но занять место в жизни Тони у него никак не получается.

Салон потихоньку гудит, где-то за спиной похрапывает Хэппи, а Питер водит пальцами по подлокотнику, где стоял стакан с виски, кружит подушечками по древесному узору. Питер бы хотел точно также провести пальцами по руке Тони, еще раз очертить свое имя на его коже, приласкать светлый шрам на запястье вновь и услышать судорожный вздох Тони. Питер помнит, как его кисть расслабленно свисала с подлокотника. Ее хотелось взять в свои руки, поцеловать каждый палец, потом ладонь, прижаться к ней щекой и тихо сказать: "Мистер Старк, пожалуйста, не прогоняйте. Не отталкивайте меня". Питер вздыхает и откидывается в кресле. Ему не помешает поспать. Тем более метка молчит, словно объявила бойкот.

Они прилетают поздним вечером, и их уже ждет знакомая машина. Питер, зевая, выбирается из самолета. Дом, милый дом. Тетушка, школа и уроки, Нэд — все будет как обычно. Даже его старый костюм при нем, лежит как попало затолкнутый в рюкзак. Хэппи торопит Питера, подталкивает к машине, и сам садится за руль. Питер лениво, (усталость, которую он не чувствовал ни одной клеточкой тела в Германии, нагоняет его в Нью-Йорке, будто он не проспал весь полет), открывает заднюю дверь и забрасывает рюкзак внутрь. Когда он залезает в салон, то обмирает.

Там сидит Тони.

И у него на коленях рюкзак Питера.

Как он мог не почувствовать Тони?! Почему метка молчит? Или он устал настолько, что даже не чувствует ее сигналы? Или Тони настолько плевать на него, что даже метка Питера поняла это и замолчала.

Но он отгоняет от себя эти мысли, потому что они — бред. Тони бы с ним так не поступил. Питер теперь его ответственность не только из-за того, что они родственные души. Тони рисковал, когда брал его под свое крыло, и Тони знал, какой это риск. Питер знал тоже и подводить его не хотел. Если сейчас Тони хочет поговорить по делу, пусть так и будет. Это куда важнее их меток.

— Мистер Старк! — восклицает Питер, потому что никак не ожидал увидеть его сейчас. У него ведь договор, сбежавшие преступники-бывшие-герои, еще политики наверняка давят сверху. Тони должен быть где угодно, но точно не здесь, думает Питер. Но он здесь, ради Питера.

В какой уже раз он ошибается насчет Тони? С одной стороны это очень приятно — худшие ожидания Питера не случились, но с другой — ему стыдно. При всех своих проблемах Тони уделяет ему внимание. Не совсем то, которое хотел бы Питер, но все же это лучше, чем ничего. Интересно, зачем он сейчас понадобился Тони. Может, он хочет взять с Питера клятву, что тот будет молчать обо всем, что с ним приключилось? Но Питер и так молчит. Молчал про самого себя полгода, и теперь будет молчать. Он не дурак.

По крайней мере, не полный.

Ну, Питер на это надеется.

— Мистер Паркер! — Тони передразнивает его, а метка оживает, отдает приятным теплом, и Питер расслабляется. Совсем чуть-чуть. Быть совершенно спокойным рядом с Тони у него до сих пор не выходит. Внутри он мечется, как стрелка сломанного компаса, еще чуть-чуть и затрясется всем телом. Питеру очень хочется прикоснуться к Тони, словно случайно, хотя бы локтем, но они сидят слишком далеко для этого, и ему остается только смотреть и ловить каждое слово Тони.

— Ты меня чуть не убил. — Тони кивает на рюкзак на своих коленях и сгружает его Питеру. — Вот смеху-то. Зимний Солдат не убил, а рюкзак Питера Паркера — с одного удара.

Тони улыбается, но немного криво, будто у него что-то болит. Хотя почему будто? Он синяки прячет за очками, наверняка под дорогим костюмом картина не лучше. Даже железная броня не может полностью защитить своего владельца. А Питер бы попытался, если бы Тони относился к нему серьезнее, если бы больше доверял. Питер бы сделал все возможное, чтобы этих синяков не было на его лице.

— Не смешно, мистер Старк, — бурчит Питер, но губы все равно расползаются в улыбке — Тони шутит хоть и устало, но беззлобно, по-дружески тепло. Будто они не сражались плечом к плечу против Капитана Америка и его команды буквально вчера, а всего лишь пили чай с финиковым пирогом Мэй. Питер украдкой рассматривает лицо Тони и кроме синяков видит на нем ужасную усталость, хоть Тони и маскирует ее ухмылками и шутками. Питер уверен: это именно усталость. У любого другого человека уже давно опустились бы руки, случись с ним такое, но это Тони Старк, железный и несгибаемый.

Тони внимательно смотрит на него в ответ, подпирая голову рукой, сканирует взглядом уже какой раз за все время их знакомства. Словно каждый раз видит что-то новое. Питер не знает, что в нем можно увидеть теперь, но даже не дергается. Смотрите, мистер Старк, раз так хочется, мне нечего скрывать. У меня вот тоже остались подарочки после Германии. Этот — на лице — от Капитана, на боку — вы его не видите, если, конечно, у вас не очки-сканеры, но он от Муравья, и еще парочка от Солдата и Сокола. Хотя могло быть и хуже. Если бы не костюм, Питер бы пострадал сильнее.

Кстати о костюме.

— Я думал что…

Питер теребит лямки рюкзака на коленях. Он не хотел бы отдавать костюм. Даже не столько из-за его крутизны, сколько из-за того, что его сделал Тони. Сделал специально для него. Заранее. Это греет сильнее солнца на пляже в самый разгар купального сезона. Костюм — это еще одно доказательство того, что Тони и Питер связаны. Это повод писать Тони, расспрашивать о функциях, которыми наверняка он напичкан. Питер уверен, что про это Тони поговорил бы не без удовольствия. Не так, как про метки.

— И? — Тони не подгоняет, не раздражается из-за того, что Питер мнется, он подбадривает и терпеливо ждет продолжения. 

Судя по тому, что Питер знает о Тони Старке из газет и телевиденья, он не самый терпеливый человек. Поступает импульсивно, считается только со своим мнением, решения принимает в секунды и не всегда эти решения устраивают окружающих. Но для Питера он делает исключение. Быть хоть немного особенным для Тони — разве можно мечтать о большем?

Можно. Питер только об этом и мечтает.

Он вздыхает и договаривает быстро, словно выдирает молочный зуб:

— Что костюм заберет Хэппи, а не вы лично.

— Заберет костюм? — Питер видит в глазах Тони искреннее недоумение. Он даже очки приспускает с носа, а потом снимает их и прячет в карман пиджака. — Ты о чем? Он твой.

Что? Серьезно? Вот это да!

Питер приоткрывает рот от удивления, а Тони делает широкий жест рукой в его сторону, мол, пользуйся на здоровье.

— Мой? — Питер никак не может поверить в услышанное, крепче сжимает рюкзак, в котором лежит его старый костюм. В голове мелькает глупая, ужасно глупая, мысль, что он предает свой хэндмейд, но тут же меркнет перед открывшейся перспективой.

У него будет новый костюм.

Новый костюм, который сделал для него Тони.

Он останется у него!

Питер снова хочет стиснуть Тони в объятиях, как когда примерял обновку, но, конечно, не сделает этого — в машине не очень удобно, да и нельзя. Питер так и не знает, имеет ли он право хоть на что-то, что касается Тони. Наверно, он уже истратил лимит в самую первую встречу. Или последней каплей был недо-поцелуй во время примерки? Питер может гадать хоть всю жизнь, но спросить не осмелится — не хочет быть осмеянным или отвергнутым. Эти мысли уже почти не огорчают, Питер привык к ним, свыкся, поэтому они не стирают с его лица радостную улыбку.

— Конечно. Не мой же. Размерчик маловат, — Тони ухмыляется, а потом добавляет и, может, Питеру только чудится, но в его голосе слышится что-то похожее на ворчливую заботу. — Зачем бы я его разрабатывал столько ночей? Чтобы ты его раз надел и все? Носи теперь, даже если натирает.

— Воу, круто, — выдохнул Питер и тут же пробурчал, — и мне не натирает.

Выдумает же, этот Тони.

— Не благодари.

— За то, что не натирает?

— И за это тоже, — Тони хмыкает. Потом разворачивается к Питеру, закидывая колено на сидение, почти задевая им его бедро. Если чуть-чуть сместиться или пододвинуть ногу, можно почувствовать колено Тони. Питер закусывает щеку изнутри, чтобы не ерзать, усидеть на месте. — А теперь объясни-ка мне, что с тобой творилось ночью?

Питер стискивает несчастный рюкзак, удивительно, как он еще не продырявился. Жесткая ткань скользит под влажными пальцами; Питер теребит ее, не решаясь поднять на Тони глаза, потому что тот снова смотрит. Казалось бы, куда еще внимательней, но у него получается. У Питера бегут мурашки по шее, ссыпаются по спине до самого пояса джинсов и словно колются там, призывая Питера придвинуться ближе к Тони. Самое смелое, на что способен Питер, это тоже немного развернуться на сидении — теперь его бедро притирается к колену Тони, и того, кажется, это совсем не смущает. Питер старается делать вид, что его тоже и переспрашивает:

— Ночью?

Неужели Тони что-то чувствовал, когда Питеру снился кошмар?

Если да, то… Что он чувствовал?

— Да, ночью. Не юли, Питер, я знаю, что ты знаешь, о чем я. Поэтому будет лучше и быстрее, если сам все расскажешь. Могу только задать наводящий вопрос: что за игры в Кая и Снежную Королеву?

Питер весь подбирается и осторожно, словно боясь спугнуть открытую тему неловким вопросом, спрашивает:

— Вы чувствовали холод?

— Да, Шерлок, — Тони закатывает глаза, барабанит пальцем по спинке сиденья — нервничает. Похоже, для него, как и для самого Питера, холод — это что-то новое. А перед новым, особенно, если не знаешь, что оно, всегда испытываешь страх. Или вот нервничаешь, поджимая губы и отстукивая неровный ритм.

Вот момент, когда Питер может подбодрить Тони. Вдохнув, он несмело касается его руки самыми кончиками пальцев, легко ведет по внешней стороне ладони, а потом проводит по запястью, там, где под рукавом прячется его имя.

— Я тоже, — говорит Питер и легко улыбается. — Вот тут будто обледенело, да?

Тони замирает. Смотрит на их руки, но свою не отдергивает. Питер мысленно радуется этой маленькой победе. Он чувствует, как бьется маленькая жилка, чувствует под пальцами теплую гладкую из-за шрама кожу, короткие волоски. Питер наслаждается этим простым прикосновением и вспоминает, как ему было плохо, когда метка в доли секунды превратилась в лед. С Тони было то же самое из-за его кошмара. Отчасти Питер чувствует себя виноватым, но в груди теплится больная радость, что с Тони это случилось. Очередное доказательство, что они связаны и не безразличны друг другу.

Тони облизывает нижнюю губу кончиком языка, не сводит глаз с их рук. Питеру кажется, что он сейчас уберет свою, но Тони удивляет — разворачивает ее вверх ладонью и легко щекочет запястье Питера. Словно его успокаивают эти прикосновения. Питера они успокаивают тоже. Хочется забраться на колени к Тони, обнять его, и просто сидеть так, играя пальцами, поглаживая ладони и запястья друг друга. 

— Когда это с тобой… случилось? — голос Тони не дрожит, но звучит немного тише, чем до этого, словно Тони просит Питера рассказать тайну или вспомнить что-то неприятное.

Неприятное — не то слово!

Питер не отрывает взгляда от их соединенных рук, они завораживают и успокаивают. Ему хочется сидеть так еще очень, очень долго, забыть про причину, что связала их с Тони, и начать от сейчас. Словно и не было битвы с Кэпом, Заковианского Договора. Только они двое и их метки.

Питер вздыхает.

— Когда вы улетели и оставили меня в аэропорту дожидаться Хэппи. Было очень… плохо.

— Могу себе представить, — глухо говорит Тони и сильнее сжимает пальцы Питера, словно извиняется. Но только за что? Он ведь ни в чем не виноват. Как и Питер в своем кошмаре. Возможно, они оба мучаются, потому что не могут принять свою связь? Не могут перебраться через стены, которые сами себе выстроили?

Питер не знает, не может ответить на эти вопросы. Остается надеяться, что все разрешится само. Или кто-то из них все же сломает стену, перемахнет через руины, наплевав на все и всех, потому, черт возьми, они оба всего лишь люди, которые заслуживают счастья. Тони уж точно. А Питер приложит к этому все усилия, и даже больше — он уже готов костьми лечь за Тони.

— Что с вами тогда случилось, мистер Старк? Вас ведь не ранили?

Тони морщится, отдергивает свою руку, и Питер разочарованно вздыхает — становится пусто и до странного одиноко, хоть они и сидят на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Метку покалывают мелкие иголочки — Тони явно не нравится русло, в которое ушел разговор. Питер уже уяснил, что он не любит говорить о себе и о том, что чувствует. Привык скрываться под железным забралом. Ничего, Питер научится его открывать, даже если придется делать это как с консервной банкой — прилагая усилия, вспарывая банку неровно, оставляя острые края.

— Притормози, малыш. Мы сейчас говорили о тебе.

Тони откидывается на дверь и сидение полубоком, складывает руки на груди — ему вряд ли удобно, но так он отдаляется от Питера, показывает дистанцию между ними. Очередная стена, очередной задвиг мистера Старка. Мол, не сворачивай с темы, сейчас сеанс психотерапии у тебя, а не у меня.

Питер поджимает губы и сухо отвечает:

— Кошмар. Ничего особенного.

Как вы со мной, так и я с вами, мистер Старк, думает Питер и отворачивает к окну. Там мелькают витрины, люди, фонари, дома, редкие деревья. Питер бы выпрыгнул из машины и махнуть на паутине на какую-нибудь высотку. Не важно, на какую, лишь бы повыше, чтобы остудить голову. Нет, он не сердится. Просто хочется сбежать от этого разговора, сбежать от себя и Тони, потому что раздражает. Это как короста, которую постоянно сдираешь, и она никак не заживает. Каждый мучает ранку, не дает ей затянуться. Бегство сейчас — это как лейкопластырь сверху.

— Не заливай, а. Что тебе снилось?

Вот как у него получается быть одновременно обеспокоенно-заинтересованным и безразлично-закрытым? Питер садится ровно, скидывает рюкзак под ноги и откидывается на сидении, сползая. Говорить вслух — страшно. Страшно, что исполнится, а они так и не объяснились. Питер гонит эти мысли, и нехотя, выталкивая слова из горла, говорит:

— Вы умерли.

Тони не меняется в лице, пожимает плечами.

— Вот он я. Живее всех живых.

— Вижу. Но во сне все было так… 

Питер замолкает, потому что "реально" совсем не то слово. Питер знает, что сон был нереален, это не предсказание, он не умеет видеть будущее. Подобрать правильное слово не так просто, губы шевелятся, словно оно вот-вот сорвется с них, но нет. За Питера говорит Тони:

— Больно.

— Да, больно.

Тони долго молчит, смотрит вроде бы на Питера, но его взгляд отсутствующий, "в себя". Тишина давит, опутывает с ног до головы, как паук опутывает паутиной свою жертву. Какая ирония, думает Питер. Он не знает, что еще сказать, теребит шов штанины, не поднимая глаз на Тони.

Тишину прерывает Хэппи — окошко, разделяющее салон машины, опускается, в зеркало заднего вида отражаются его нахмуренные брови.

— Мы приехали.

Питер даже не заметил, как машина притормозила — немцы умеют делать чудо-тормоза.

— Хэппи, оставь нас ненадолго.

Все в то же зеркало видно, как Хэппи недовольно закатывает глаза, а Питеру вдруг становится весело из-за этого. Не то чтобы он не любил Хэппи, это точно не злорадство, но все равно приятно, что Тони попросил оставить их "наедине".

— Слушай, Питер…

— Мистер Старк. 

— Питер.

— Что с вами случилось, когда вы улетели? Мне нужно знать.

Тони вздыхает. Трет глаза и переносицу пальцами. Питер терпеливо ждет, потому что чувствует: Тони ответит. Метка покалывает холодными иглами, не больно, но ощутимо. Тони снова вздыхает, ему явно не хочется говорить об этом, но, похоже, под ожидающим взглядом Питера он сдается.

— Роуди, Воитель, упал. Его подбили, когда мы преследовали джет. Сломал позвоночник. Теперь не может ходить.

Тони говорит отрывисто, каждое слово — та самая игла в метку.

— Я… мне жаль.

— Не делай такое лицо, это не твоя вина.

— И не ваша. В том, что Кэп ушел, тоже не вы виноваты. Хватит взваливать на себя ответственность за все. Когда-нибудь не выдержите. Даже ваш "высокотехнологический протез" не поможет.

Это самая смелая речь Питера, которую он говорил Тони. Сначала становится легче — он это сказал, но потом жгучая смесь из стыда и страха окатывает волной. Его точно вышвырнут за такое из машины. Пинком под зад, как показывают в комедиях. Вот только от этого не смешно.

Питер видит боковым зрением, что Тони сдвигается к нему, и сдерживает порыв отшатнуться. Но вместо этого чувствует легкое прикосновение прохладных пальцев к виску. Они легко проходятся по скуле, где утром в зеркале Питер увидел синяк. Сейчас он наверняка почти сошел, остался маленьким пятнышком на коже. Но Тони его заметил. По метке разливает приятное, уютное тепло. Его можно сравнить с теплом под одеялом, когда просыпаешься утром, но вставать еще рано и от этого так хорошо. Так хорошо нежиться в мягкой постели.

Это тепло — именно такое. Мягкое, уютное и нежное.

— Как минимум за это — в ответе я.

— Все нормально, правда. Не беспокойтесь.

Питер борется с желанием потереться щекой о ласкающую руку, но она вскоре исчезает. Тепло в метке, к счастью, остается.

— Меня цитируешь, малыш?

— Цитаты великих.

Тони ухмыляется. Питер рад, что разговор вывернул на ровную дорожку и надеется, что эта встреча с Тони не закончится неприятным осадком, как остальные. А закончится она скоро — Хэппи нетерпеливо стучит по окну и прислоняется к машине, а Тони бросается взгляд на часы и вздыхает.

— А теперь, слушай и внимай, Человек-паук. — Тони наставляет на него палец, словно грозится. — Действуешь в рамках дозволенного. Твои рамки это между тем, что я бы точно сделал, и тем, что я делать бы не стал. Ясно?

Питер смотрит на наставленный на него палец, и понимает, что поле его действий какое-то слишком маленькое, даже бедное. Негде развернуться молодому супер-герою! Питер переводит взгляд на Тони.

— Слишком… расплывчато. И если вы сейчас скажете про котят и бабушек…

— Просто не лезь на рожон. Если что, пиши мне. Понял?

Питер еле удерживается, чтобы не поморщиться. Разговор очень похож на предостережения мамочки-наседки: пальцы в розетку не суй, углы стола твердые и острые, обходи их, в лужу не наступай, ноги промокнут. Питер бурчит:

— Понял, понял.

Тони кладет руку на его плечо, сжимает так крепко, что палец неприятно впивается под ключицу, и ловит взгляд Питера, не позволяя отвести глаз. По коже пробегает холод — Тони смотрит так внимательно, так серьезно, что Питеру становится не по себе. А когда он тихо, но требовательно произносит его имя, кажется, сердце сбоит.

— Питер.

— Да, мистер Старк, я понял. Быть крутым, но не круче вас.

Раздражение полностью рассеивается, потому что метка — греет, и потому что Тони беспокоится о нем. Хотя Питер бы поспорил с его методами и научил правильно заботиться о дорогих людях.

— Молодец, — хвалит Тони и вдруг тянется к нему, словно хочется обнять. Питер не может поверить своему счастью и осторожно, немного неловко обнимает Тони — кладет руки ему на плечи, но не решается прижаться сильнее. В салоне будто резко подскакивает температура, и воздух становится таким сухим, что, кажется, обжигает легкие при каждом вдохе. Руки так потеют, что на плечах пиджака точно должны остаться мокрые отпечатки.

— Это не обнимашки, открываю дверь.

Щека Тони задевает щеку Питера, его щетина покалывает кожу, и дыхание щекочет ухо. Смысл слов доходит не сразу, Питер отмирает, ломается внутри, как гипсовая статуя, и смущенно выдавливает из себя "извините". Он принял желаемое за действительное, и теперь готов сгореть от стыда. Тони отстраняется от него и смотрит как-то странно. Метку покалывает. Питер понятия не имеет, что это за взгляд и что значат очередные покалывания, но ему кажется, что Тони выглядит так, будто хотел что-то сделать, но не позволил себе этого — уголки губ чуть опущены, пальцы правой руки потирают друг друга, словно он щелкает, но звука нет. Именно этой рукой Тони тянулся открыть дверь.

Хоть он не обнял Питера, ему, похоже, хотелось это сделать.

— Ну что, беги к своей тетушке и придумай убедительную историю про синяк.

Придумать убедительную историю Питер сможет — уже полгода, как он скрывал от Мэй свою тайну, так что она поверит в некого Стива из Бруклина, с которым он подрался.

— До свидания, мистер Старк.

— Пока-пока.

Тони машет рукой, прощаясь, и Питер выбирается из машины. Снаружи стоит хмурый Хэппи, всовывает ему в руки кейс, и, бросив что-то вроде "до квартиры сам дойдешь", садится на место водителя. Машина уезжает, а Питер еще какое-то время стоит на дороге и смотрит ей вслед. Руку оттягивает кейс, в нем лежит самый лучший подарок, который Питер мог получить. Его небольшое приключение закончилось не так уж плохо.

Мэй и правда верит в поездку, в Стива, в стажировку у Тони Старка но, кажется в то, что Питер смог навалять этому Стиву — нет. Она достает из холодильника лед, из шкафа полотенце и с улыбкой "ох уж эти мальчишки" протягивает ему холодный компресс. Питер благодарит ее и запирается в комнате, сославшись на усталость после перелета и подготовку к завтрашним урокам.

К завтрашним урокам Питер готовится плохо. Как и ко многим последующим, потому что ему некогда — кто будет патрулировать город, кроме Человека-паука в новом офигительном костюме?! Успеваемость не должна скатиться до средней благодаря его мозгам, но теперь Питер относится к домашкам еще безалабернее, чем когда у него был старый костюм. Делает все задания наспех, не проверяя и не выкладываясь, как раньше, когда кроме учебы у него ничего не получалось. Но теперь у него есть дело, в которое он будет вкладывать все свои силы.

Питер уже в сотый раз думает, какой классный его костюм. Конечно, это было понятно еще в Германии, но теперь, когда он летал на паутине по городу, ловил воров и угонщиков, останавливал насильников и просто помогал людям, он понял — Тони до мелочей продумал его. Костюм был идеальным, не просто подогнанным под Питера, он был словно продолжением тела, его второй кожей, оптика — вторыми глазами, а новые веб-шутеры стреляли куда мощнее и никогда не сбоили, как его собственные. А еще они сидели на руках, как влитые: не передавливали, не натирали, не мешали запястью.

Питер был преисполнен восторга и благодарности, и готов хоть каждый день отправлять Тони сообщения с тоннами восхищения и тысячей "спасибо". Конечно, этого Питер не делает, но всегда перед сном, когда снимает костюм и прячет на чердаке, тепло думает о том, как Тони проектировал его. А потом вспоминает, как примерял его на глазах Тони, как они почти поцеловались… и уже становится не до сна. Питер смотрит в потолок, закинув руки над головой, и гладит большим пальцем метку, представляя, что это Тони касается его.

Несколько дней все идет хорошо: никаких проблем в школе, Мэй ничего не подозревает, преступники, пусть и мелкие, ловятся отлично, как рыба на блесну. Питер отправляет Тони короткие голосовые сообщения (сколько смелости и попыток ему понадобилось, чтобы записать первое!) — докладывает обо всем, что делает. Иногда Тони отвечает — отправляет лаконичное "молодец", "так держать" или "не перестарайся, а то костюмчик порвешь. Костюмчик за несколько миллионов долларов". Питер радуется каждому слову в сообщение, да что там, каждой букве. Наверно, со стороны он выглядит как влюбленная девчонка, когда читает его, поэтому он старается делать это, когда никто его не видит — в своей комнате, на крыше высотки или пожарной лестнице.

Несколько коротких дней все идет правда хорошо.

А потом, среди ночи, Питера снова скручивает невыносимой холодной болью.

На этот раз все совсем не так, как когда пострадал Воитель. Боль сильнее, от нее немеет рука, перехватывает дыхание, а сердце, кажется, бьется так неровно, так непоследовательно, что любой врач, увидев кардиограмму, схватился бы за голову. Питер сжимается на кровати в комок, сжимает футболку на груди, оттягивает ворот от шеи, потому что он вдруг душит, давит на горло, из которого рвутся тихие поскуливания. Питер утыкается лицом в подушку, глушит сухие всхлипы, скребет пальцами по груди. Но холод сковывает не только сердце, легкие будто звенят внутри на каждом вдохе и выдохе, кажется, вот-вот разобьются от очередного всхлипа. Жилы словно обледенели тоже — двинься, согни руку или ногу, и они раскрошатся.

Тело оттаивает долго — Питера знобит до самого утра, согревается только когда он приходит в школу, а пульсирующая боль в метке не проходит до самого вечера. Она так беспокоит, что приходится отложить супергеройское патрулирование и закрыться в комнате. Питер гладит метку, раздумывая — звонить Тони или нет. Аргументов "за" набирается больше, чем один (он беспокоится за Тони, это и его касается, вдруг случилось что-то ужасное, он обязан узнать), и Питер дрожащей рукой нажимает на вызов нужного контакта.

Гудки идут долго, нудно, словно насмехаясь: зря надеешься, он не возьмет трубку, ему не до тебя, у него проблемы сложнее твоих, зачем ему такой молокосос, как ты. Когда Питер уже собирается сбросить вызов, в трубке звучит усталый, тихий голос:

— Да, Питер.

Питер сглатывает. Он не придумал, что сказать, когда дозвонится. Он знал, что случилось что-то серьезное, что-то страшнее травмы Воителя, но Питер совершенно не был готов к такому — к бесцветному голосу Тони, словно лишенного жизни. Будь они рядом, Питер бы не задумываясь бросился к Тони, обнял его, прижимая к себе крепко, до боли в ребрах. Но это телефонный разговор, единственное, что можно сделать — это сказать, что Питер переживает за Тони. Спросить, как он, все ли с ним в порядке.

Питер прочищает горло и хрипло, словно не пил воды сутки, говорит:

— Мистер Старк, что случилось? Как вы? Вы не ранены?

Тони молчит долго. Питер ждет, закусив губу, он боится, что на проводе снова раздадутся гудки без объяснений, но Тони, наконец, отвечает:

— Все нормально. Не бери в голову.

— Н-нормально?! — Питер не просто возмущается. Он по-настоящему сердится. После того, что почувствовал ночью, он точно не поверит в эти лживые слова. — Мистер Старк! Вы нагло врете! Вы ведь знаете — мне тоже было больно! Я волнуюсь, скажите, что случилось или хотя бы как…

— Питер.

Впервые он слышит голос Тони настолько слабым, и именно поэтому Питер замолкает. Он представляет, как Тони трет переносицу пальцами или массирует гудящий висок — у него наверняка мигрень. Метка словно соглашается с этим — пульсирует совсем, как головная боль.

И ее снова морозит. Не сильно, так обычно чувствуется холод в замерзших пальцах, но Питер напрягается — это не его холод, Тони снова больно, и он понятия не имеет, из-за чего. Но Тони не хочет рассказывать! И это просто разрывает. Разрывает от бессилия, обиды и злости — на Тони из-за его нежелания разговаривать с Питером, на себя из-за того, что не может помочь.

— Питер, — повторяет Тони, его голос надламывает, и Питеру кажется, что вместе с ним надламывается что-то внутри него. Он предчувствует, что сейчас Тони скажет нечто очень-очень неприятное, то, что Питер не хочет услышать. Совсем не хочет. В глаза словно насыпали песка, Питер прикусывает нижнюю губу, потому что она подозрительно подрагивает. Теперь гудки не кажутся таким уж плохим вариантом.

— Не беспокойся обо мне.

— Но… — Питер хочет возразить, убедить Тони, что беспокоиться друг о друге — это нормально, по-человечески, тем более они связаны — это необходимо, в конце концов! Питер хочет сказать, как Тони важен ему и нужен, и что Питер всегда будет с ним, что он сейчас очень хочет быть рядом, чтобы отогреть Тони, чтобы унять его боль хотя бы немного, но тот перебивает:

— Забудь, что ты почувствовал. 

Питер бы крикнул: "Вы в своем уме, мистер Старк?! Такое забудешь!" Такое и правда не забудешь — корчиться полночи от фантомной боли, знать, что твоя родственная душа испытывает то же самое, но намного хуже, потому это ее эмоции, ее боль и страдания, а до тебя доходят лишь волны, порожденные чужим штормом.

Питеру горько от того, что Тони поступает с ним так несправедливо, словно он домашний питомец, которого можно столкнуть на руки кому-нибудь из родственников. Будто он надоел или стал мешаться. Питер так стискивает телефон, что задняя панель жалобно трещит.

— Забудь все, ясно? — Тони делает ударение на "все", и песок в глазах превращается в жгучую влагу. — Просто будь дружелюбным соседом Человеком-пауком.

Что? Тони только что сказал забыть все. 

Забыть все? 

Это значит, стереть из памяти их первую встречу? Как они рассматривали метки друг друга, как Тони вербовал его в свою команду, как нашел костюм. Забыть, как они вместе летели в Германию, как потом Питер мерил костюм, а потом почти поцеловал Тони? Как сражались с Кэпом и остальными, а потом, когда вернулись в Нью-Йорк, выкинуть из памяти, как они держались за руки, как Питер неловко обнял Тони, когда тот открывал дверь…

Питер не может поверить в то, что услышал. Он просто замирает на вдохе, забыв, как дышать. Кажется, что и сердце забудет, как биться, треснет, распадется на тысячу осколков. Метка болит, словно по ней водят пилой, и теперь Питер не уверен, чья это боль — его, Тони или их общая.

— Из тебя еще выйдет толк, малыш.

В трубке слышатся гудки. Они отдаются эхом в голове, скапливаются в висках, преображаясь в острую пульсацию. Питер не сразу понимает, что по щекам текут слезы. Он слизывает капельку, затекшую в уголок губы, потом утирается рукой, размазывая соль по лицу. Кажется, что она разъедает кожу, и Питер был бы рад, если бы так и было — сначала кожу, потом череп и в конце мозг. Будь так, он бы сейчас не мучился: не было бы тогда боли, раздирающей все внутри, выворачивающей наизнанку. Слезы высыхают, лицо неприятно чешется. Хорошо бы умыться, но сил нет даже встать. Сил вообще нет. Никаких. Словно из него выкачали желание жить.

Питер откидывается на кровать, прикрывает глаза — под веками щиплет, словно он не смыкал их несколько ночей, — рукой, прикладывая горящую от боли метку к переносице. Питер думал о том, что Тони откажется от него, и считал, что будет готов к этому. Но в мыслях все оказалось куда проще, в мыслях он был сильнее, потому что Тони тоже был сильным. В жизни — это слишком больно, просто невыносимо. В жизни, оказывается, Тони Старк может быть не просто слабым, а разбитым — и вот к этому Питер был совсем не готов. Своя боль, чужая, их общая — сливаются вместе, сводят с ума: кровь в жилах то стынет, как под жидким азотом, то раскаляется, как металл в кузнице. Питер зажмуривается сильнее, потому что глаза снова мокреют. Это, черт возьми, словно контузия, только вместо кровотечения из носа и ушей — слезы.

Питер глубоко дышит, старается не думать о том, что Тони безжалостно растоптал его наивные мечты. Кажется, что даже связь умерла после слов "забудь все". Питер боится этого безумно — он знает, что иногда одна из родственных душ может порвать связь, сопротивляясь ей всем существом. Питер боится, что Тони достаточно сильно сопротивляется. Питера бросает в озноб, стоит хоть на секунду представить, что связь правда оборвется. Но даже если это случится, Тони сказал, быть дружелюбным соседом Человеком-пауком, так ведь? Питер не настолько слабохарактерный, чтобы из-за личных переживаний снимать с себя ответственность, которую сам же и возложил.

Что ж, именно им Питер и будет.

========== Когда нужны оба ==========

В школе Питера накрывает дежавю.

Что-то похожее он испытывал, когда прилетел из Германии — тогда казалось, что ничего, как раньше, уже не будет. Он вернулся обновленным, воодушевленным, улучшенной версией Человека-паука. Сейчас Питер тоже чувствует, что все изменилось, но былого энтузиазма нет. Ему кажется, что он попал в какой-то параллельный мир или чью-то иллюзию. Передвигаться в пространстве тяжело, как в толще воды. Окружение теряет краски, будто Питер опустился на дно. Ходить, говорить, реагировать — он делает все на автомате. Восстановились настройки по-умолчанию — откат системы до состояния, когда умер дядя Бен.

К счастью, в реальность его возвращают Нэд и Мэй, и изредка зудящая или колющаяся метка. Ее Питер игнорирует, а другу и тете врет про стажировку. К огромному удивлению, это дается куда проще, чем он мог себе представить. Программное обеспечение Питера Паркера сбоит — не найдены необходимые системные файлы, отвечающие за совесть и честность. Словно после звонка Тони не просто пострадала их связь, а сломалось что-то внутри него самого. Но Питер понимает, что ложь необходима. Он не может объявить на весь мир, как это сделал Тони Старк, о своем альтер-эго.

Поэтому Питер патрулирует город каждый день и вечер после школы, оставляет, сам не зная, зачем, краткие отчеты о том, что сделал. Ответы, конечно, не приходят, но он их и не ждет. Совсем. Даже не надеется, что Тони слушает его голосовые. Наверняка спихнул это на Хэппи или поставил поиск по ключевым словам, и сообщения обрабатывает Пятница. Ключевыми словами могли бы быть: убийство, пистолет, киллер, — но пока Питер с этим не сталкивался.

Иногда ему хочется наговорить что-нибудь такое, на что Тони точно ответит. Не про их связь, нет, это, скорее всего, запретная тема. Питер совершенно уверен, что, заикнись он про связь или метку, Тони добавит его контакт в черный список и отберет костюм. Но если сказать что-нибудь про преступников, каких-нибудь реальных злодеев с уникальным оружием, тогда бы Тони точно откликнулся.

Ну, Питер так думает.

— Эй, чувак, о чем задумался? — Нэд толкает его локтем в бок, и Питер неловко врезается плечом в свой шкафчик. Дверца стучит оглушительно, дребезжит, привлекая внимание, и Питер втягивает голову в плечи, а сам чуть ли не складывается в шкафчик. Он бы сейчас с удовольствием полежал между учебниками по химии и физике, но, к сожалению, он человек, а еще ученик и друг Нэда, который, оттягивая лямки рюкзака, ждет ответ.

— О, Нэд, прости, думал... думал про... — Питер озирается, ищет, за что бы зацепиться, и на глаза попадается Лиз — она стоит в конце коридора около доски объявлений и разговаривает со Сьюзен. Лиз, словно только этого и ждала, замечает взгляд Питера и смущенно улыбается ему, чуть опуская ресницы. Наверно, это очень мило. Лиз очень милая и еще умная, да, она подойдет. — Лиз.

Стоило ее имени сорваться с языка, Питер чуть не застонал. Ну, зачем он это сделал? Питер Паркер — ты придурок! Хотя Нэд верит ему и с понимающей улыбкой кивает — да, она девчонка что надо! Питер бросает на Лиз еще один взгляд и неловко прячется за дверцей шкафчика — вдруг подумает, что она ему нравится. Еще этих проблем не хватало.

И зачем он вообще сказал, что думал про Лиз? Будто Тони мог это услышать и заревновать. Что за глупости. Он не услышит и уж точно не будет ревновать. И Питер ляпнул ее имя совсем не из-за этого. Просто... Просто Лиз попалась на глаза, а она нравится всем: парням, учителям, даже другие девчонки ее любят. Пусть Нэд думает, что она нравится ему, и именно поэтому он такой пришибленный — из-за влюбленности в девчонку.

А не из-за Тони.

Как-то вечером Питер приходит домой раньше обычного. Нет, он не забил на патрулирование города и не дал слабину, просто пока ты школьник, тебе приходится выполнять домашку. А у него уже накопились долги. Такими темпами дело может дойти и до Мэй, а этого допустить ну никак нельзя. Начнутся подозрительные вопросы, лишнее беспокойство. Вот кому это надо? Питеру точно нет. Чем меньше знает тетя, тем лучше для них обоих. Спокойнее. Хоть совесть иногда и пощипала за волосы на затылке.

— Ты сегодня рано, — говорит Мэй, доставая из духовки противень. Питер чувствует аппетитный запах — похоже, Мэй приготовила макароны с сыром, и во рту скапливаются слюнки.

— Отпросился. М-м-м, как вкусно, — Питер заглядывает в противень, руки сами тянутся оторвать кусочек запеченного сыра, но Мэй хлопает его по пальцам.

— Руки. Иди мой руки!

— Иду, иду, — бурчит Питер, но стоит ему сделать шаг к ванной, как по телевизору (Мэй всегда включает его, когда готовит) мелькает лицо Тони.

Он в солнцезащитных очках, наверняка скрывает синяки после недосыпа или очередной потасовки. Питер толком не вслушивается в слова, просто смотрит, как шевелятся губы Тони, как он ухмыляется, делая вид, что все отлично и под контролем. Это не прямой эфир, наверно, отсняли утром. Утром метка молчала, молчит и теперь, словно объявлен бойкот. Да и плевать на эту метку, не беспокоит и ладно. Беспокоит другое — Питеру больно смотреть на измученного Тони. Он выглядит еще хуже, чем в последний раз, когда они виделись.

Больно в груди, даже дыхание перебивается, словно это Питер стоит перед журналистами, которые тычут микрофонами в лицо и кидаются вопросами, будто камнями. Происходящее на экране напоминает миф о Прометее и орлах. Журналисты так и норовят откусить от Тони кусочек и побольше, подцепить больнее, чтобы маска сияющего плейбоя слетела с его лица.

Питеру жалко Тони. Не потому, что они связаны, а потому что он не заслуживает всего того, что с ним происходит. Кто бы что ни говорил, Тони хороший человек. Наверно, один из лучших людей, с которыми Питер был знаком. Ведь только хороший человек может пожертвовать собой, направив ракету в портал, правда? Только хороший человек взвалит на себя вину размером с геликарриер, если не больше.

Новости заканчиваются, и Питер плетется мыть руки.

Вода в раковине будто шепчет: "Тони хороший. Он лучший", — и Питер трясет головой. Господи, метка уже вроде не беспокоит, по крайней мере, не так часто и не так сильно, зато у него, кажется, помутнение рассудка.

Или просто влюбленность? Как там себя ведут влюбленные подростки и вообще влюбленные люди? Как идиоты? Тогда Питер точно влюблен, потому что большую часть времени чувствует себя именно что идиотом.

Интересно, не будь у них меток, Питер бы... Питер бы влюбился в Тони? Тянуло бы к нему так же сильно? Ведь есть к чему тянуться: Тони умный, красивый, добрый — как бы он ни старался опровергнуть это своим позерством, — преданный своему делу и близким людям. Это не преувеличение, не розовые очки влюбленности и даже не связь душ. Питер знает, что это правда, Тони — такой. Просто умело скрывает это за намертво прикипевшим к нему ярлычком "гений, миллиардер, плейбой, филантроп".

Питер закрывает кран, вода прекращает нашептывать глупости, но с ударами сердца все равно звучит "Тони-Тони-Тони".

И хоть метка все больше молчит, Тони пробрался слишком глубоко: в голову, занимая все мысли, в сердце, отбивая именем такт, кажется, скоро проникнет и в кровь, как вирус. Не вытравишь. Да Питер и не пытается.

Несколько дней пролетают быстро, Питер не успевает их сосчитать, как они превращаются в пару недель. Он все так же наговаривает в трубку отчеты — перевел через дорогу старушку, спас кота с дерева, да-да, этим я тоже занимаюсь, не смешно, поймал угонщика велосипеда, вора-карманника и все в таком духе. Питеру кажется, что он барахтается в стоячей воде, хотя думал, что нырял в реку. Ничего нового, ничего интересно, и, конечно, ничего не опасного.

До сегодняшнего вечера.

Четверо мужчин грабят банкомат напротив кафешки мистера Делмара, их лица скрывают маски с изображением Мстителей. Питер просто не может оставить это без внимания!

— Салют парни, забыли пин-код? Ох, ты! Вы же Мстители! Что вы здесь делаете?

Грабители наставляют на него пушки, и Питер стреляет в одну из них паутиной, выдергивает из рук, а потом кидает ее владельца в стену. За спиной слышится хруст стекла и глухое падение. Кажется, его совсем не воспринимают всерьез, потому что мужик в маске Железного Человека пытается боксировать с ним. Ну не смешно ли? Питер болтает всякую чепуху, чтобы позлить грабителей, и просто травит сам с собой шутки — ему весело, и это главное.

У него выходит неплохо ровно до того момента, пока один из грабителей не использует странное оружие. Питер вдруг зависает над полом, словно попал в антигравитационное поле. Конечно, это было не так — Питера удерживает какая-то мощная энергия, похожая, черт возьми, на магию! По крайней мере, сияет и искрится точно как магия!

Все идет коту под хвост, потому что это оружие умеет не только удерживать в воздухе — оно может снести часть здания и устроить пожар. Окна банкомата разлетаются фейерверком, и луч энергии, распоров вечерние сумерки, разрушает кафе мистера Делмара. Питер кидается туда — осколки витрины на асфальте блестят в сполохах огня, из черных квадратов окон тянется дым, внутри все перевернуто. Питер выводит из кафе мистера Делмара, вытаскивает Мерфа и отдает его хозяину.

Питер оглядывается — преступники уже сбежали, но и не в этом проблема.

Руки подрагивают. Ноги не слушаются. Пальцы не сгибаются — не нажмешь на веб-шутер.

Мистер Делмар, — и не только он, кто угодно из прохожих, и даже Мерф! — мог умереть. Питер допустил ошибку. Облажался по крупному. Так увлекся спасением людей, что забыл их спасти. Вот тебе и герой, думает Питер.

"Ну и какой из тебя Мститель, чувачок?" — голос Тони вторит его мыслям и отрезвляет. Питер сжимает руки в кулаки раз, другой, и скрывается с места преступления. Звучит так, будто он тоже преступник, и, черт, отчасти так и есть — он не оценил риски, он виноват в том, что произошло.

Питер забирается на высотку. Отсюда в паре кварталов его дом, но он не торопится. Ему вообще не хочется домой. Питер садится на каменный парапет, свешивая ноги. Вскоре слышится звон сирены — это спешит скорая к кафе мистера Делмара. Наверняка туда уже и полиция приехала. Интересно, от нее было бы больше толка, чем от Питера?

Питер вздыхает, откидывает голову. Небо уже совсем темное. Если он войдет домой через входную дверь, то ему точно попадет от Мэй. Придется снова влезть через окно.

Какой же он лузер.

Его первое серьезное дело прошло как нельзя отвратительно. И что говорить в отчете? Приврать? Глупо. В новостях это обязательно покажут. Придется "явиться" с повинной. Интересно, Тони ответит? Должен ведь. Потому что Питер сунулся ровно в то, во что он ввязываться запретил. Надежда на ответное сообщение переплетается со страхом — вдруг рассердится, разочаруется, запретит геройствовать. У Тони есть хороший рычаг — Мэй.

Питер вздыхает и надиктовывает сообщение, стараясь описать все в общих чертах. Почти выходит: он рассказывает, как висел в воздухе и как облажался с выстрелом, но все-таки ляпает что-то идиотское про маски Мстителей. Питер не прослушивает свое сообщение, сразу отправляет его. Уж если казнь, то лучше острым топором.

Настроение ни к черту.

Он был тем, кто говорил за ответственность, и что? Наконец, связавшись не с простыми угонщиками и ворами дамских сумочек, Питер упустил грабителей и вместе с ними шанс доказать, что он достаточно взрослый для заданий с более высоким уровнем сложности. Теперь он сам понимает, почему Тони так ограничил зону его геройской ответственности. Лучше от понимания не становится, и Питер отправляется домой — костюм хоть и хорош, задница все равно мерзнет на холодном камне.

Питер осторожно влезает в открытое окно своей комнаты, ползет по потолку и очень аккуратно закрывает дверь — Мэй хлопочет на кухне и навряд ли услышит ее тихий щелчок.

Питер спускается с потолка, стягивает маску и замирает.

Черт!

На его кровати с открытым ртом и наполовину собранной Звездой Смерти на коленях сидит Нэд. Звезда падает, рассыпается и это, господи, слишком громко! Питер нервно подпрыгивает, оглядываясь на дверь — Мэй точно это услышала! — потом снова смотрит на Нэда — нет, ну, какого черта?! — и единственное, что приходит ему в голову — это поскорее скинуть с себя костюм.

— Питер, что там у тебя за грохот?

Вот! Он так и думал, что Мэй услышала.

— Ничего! Совсем ничего! — Питер выпрыгивает из костюма, но не успевает его спрятать, потому что Нэд севшим голосом шепчет:

— Т-ты... ты Человек-паук!..

— Тссс, тише, Нэд, Мэй ничего не знает!

Питер отталкивает костюм ногой за дверь, и она тут же открывается. В комнату заглядывает Мэй, отмахиваясь полотенцем от дыма — ее готовка снова не удалась, — и ее глаза удивленно округляются, когда она видит Питера в одних трусах, рядом с ним Нэда, а у них под ногами — сломанная Звезда Смерти.

Ситуация достойная ситкома. Налажал на вылазке, теперь еще и это.

Мэй предлагает сходить на ужин в тайский ресторан — они частенько ходят в него, потому что готовка Мэй частенько не удается, — а Питер пытается спровадить Нэда домой. Тот, конечно, уходить не хочет.

— Боги! Ты реально Человек-паук из ютьюба! Откуда у тебя этот костюм?!

Питер напяливает на себя первую попавшуюся кофту, резко просовывает руки в рукава. Хватает со стола напульсник и натягивает на запястье. Он мешается под костюмом, так что Питер почти отвык носить его. Но Нэд, вроде бы, ничего не заметил. Его намного больше метки волновал костюм Паука. 

— Мистер Старк сделал.

— Тони Старк сделал это?! Ты что, Мститель?

Питеру ужасно хочется сказать "да", но язык не поворачивается. Уж точно не после сегодняшнего. Но Нэд смотрит с таким восхищением, с таким восторгом (наверно, точно так же Питер смотрел на Тони, когда увидел его в своей гостиной), что, черт возьми, Питер, пожав плечами, говорит:

— Да, практически.

Вранье неприятно колет под ребра, но Питер успокаивает себя — позже он объяснит Нэду про стажировку, про Германию, зачем он понадобился Тони. А пока можно чуть-чуть приврать, тем более глаза Нэда округляются до невозможных размеров, и, кажется, что он вот-вот запищит, как девочка-фанатка или попросит сделать селфи. Питер встает напротив Нэда, тот смотрит на него во все глаза, и просит:

— Только никому не говори! Это большой секрет.

У Питера есть еще один секрет, даже больше этого, и с ним-то он уж точно не спалится так глупо.

— Секрет, почему? — Нэд искренне недоумевает, и Питер тоже задумывается, но о своем: а почему их с Тони связь должна быть секретом, если они родственные души? Все было куда проще, если бы они сразу приняли свою связь. Питер вступил бы в ряды Мстителей, помогал Тони всем, чем мог. Им не пришлось бы страдать каждому в своем углу, потому что они были бы друг у друга.

Эх, мечты-мечты.

— Потому что Мэй запретит мне это, как ты не понимаешь! Это опасно, может быть даже смертельно опасно! Она не просто возьмет меня под домашний арест, прикует к кровати! А когда узнает, что во все меня втянул То... мистер Старк, она и до него доберется!

— Ладно, да, я понял. Но, чувак, я не смогу молчать! Это самое крутое, что со мной происходило!

С одной стороны Питер совершенно согласен — укус паука, а потом Тони — это самое крутое, прекрасное, восхитительное, волшебное, что происходило с ним в жизни. Но с другой — Тони приносит ему самую адскую боль, которую Питер готов терпеть, лишь бы увидеть его еще раз. Или хотя бы получить сообщение. Даже не голосовое, просто бездушный текст. Питер был бы рад и ему. 

— Мэй не должна об этом знать! После всего, что с ней было, я не могу так с ней поступить! Ну же, Нэд, прошу, не говори никому...

Питер готов биться головой о стену. Можно было бы ударить пару раз и Нэда, но он тут не причем. Сам виноват, нечего теперь срываться на других.

— Ладно, хорошо. Буду молчать, — Нэд говорит это серьезно, даже взгляд меняется, словно он произносит клятву. Правда, легче от этого Питеру не становится, потому что Нэд заваливает его кучей вопросов о костюме, и приходится почти вытолкать его за дверь, пообещав, что все расскажет в школе.

Нэд уходит, и Питер приваливает спиной к двери, проводя пальцами по волосам.

Это кошмар.

Он просто ходячий мем "безответственность и безголовость".

В такие моменты думается: Тони правильно делает, что держит с ним дистанцию, не подпускает близко, не дает привязаться (хотя с этим он уже опоздал). Но тогда, мистер Старк, какого черта, вы меня обнимали, трогали и смотрели так, что становилось жарко? Почему вы тогда так за меня беспокоитесь? И не надо говорить, что только из чувства долга. Питер чувствует, что причина совсем другая, хотя и не знает, какая именно. Чего же вы тогда боитесь? Почему бежите от меня, как от чумы?

Питер уже какой раз разговаривает в своей голове с Тони, но воображаемый Тони всегда молчит. Только слушает его с грустной улыбкой на губах и серой тоской в глазах. Питер просто понятия не имеет, что бы он мог сказать. И не знает, хотел бы это услышать или нет, потому что слова "забудь все" до сих пор всплывают в памяти.

— Питер? Ты готов?

— Да, иду!

Ресторанчик находится недалеко, буквально пройти пару улочек. В нем немноголюдно, пахнет специями, а официант — молодой (а может и не такой молодой — эти азиаты всегда выглядят младше своих лет) таец — заинтересованно поглядывает на Мэй. Его тетушка еще хоть куда, но внимание тайца немного раздражает. Питер угрюмо капается палочкой в своей тарелке, то разделяя зелень и мясо, то снова перемешивая их. Мэй улыбается, шутит про ларб, стараясь развеселить. В этот раз у нее не получается — настроение у Питера отвратительное. Он улыбается и надеется, что улыбка не выглядит вымученной, и сваливает все на усталость: школа и уроки, стресс и стажировка. Стоило сказать про нее, Мэй сразу морщится, словно съела что-то кислое.

— Стажировка у Старка, — тянет она недовольно. — Признаюсь, не люблю Тони Старка. 

Питер настороженно вскидывает на нее глаза. Мэй никогда не говорила, что ей нравится Тони, но услышать, что она его не любит... Боже, если бы она узнала, что они родственные души, точно начала бы рвать и метать. Питер очень любит свою тетю, но когда она в бешенстве — под руку лучше не попадаться. Даже Железному Человеку.

Питер вздыхает. Последнее, о чем он хотел бы разговаривать, это о его "стажировке" у Тони. Он в пол-уха слушает жалобы Мэй и косится на телевизор — там показывают свежие новости.

— Ты вечно отвлекаешься, погружен в себя. Что он заставляет тебя делать?

Косвенно — заставляет мучиться и испытывать адскую боль. А так — ничего. Наоборот, Тони заставляет Питера не ввязываться в опасности. После того, как сам же втянул его в политическую войну супергероев. 

Мистер Старк такой противоречивый. Прям бесит.

Мэй говорит что-то еще, но Питер не вслушивается — в новостях мелькают кадры с сегодняшним ограблением, и, конечно же, показывают Человека-паука. Серьезно?! Они не могли выбрать фотку получше? Словно специально, честное слово!

Звук телевизора достаточно громкий, Мэй оборачивается и тоже смотрит — показывают бардак в банкомате, кошмарную разруху в кафе, любопытных прохожих и серьезных полицейских. Со стороны все выглядит даже хуже, чем когда Питер был там. Его накрывает таким стыдом и разочарованием в самом себе, что "синие кабинки" на фоне фото кажутся как нельзя кстати.

Мэй разворачивается и говорит строго, наставляя на него палочки:

— Если увидишь нечто подобное — разворачивайся и беги.

Ха-ха. Обязательно, только бежать не от, а к нечто подобному.

— Да. Да-да, конечно, — кивает Питер, скрещивая лодыжки.

Они сидят в ресторане, пока тарелки полностью не пустеют, и потом идут домой. Там ждут уроки, костюм, валяющийся за дверью, и куча сообщений на Фейсбуке от Нэда. Питер их не читает. Он достает учебники, нескольких не хватает, придется взять новые в библиотеке. Снова. Миссис Бенетт, библиотекарша, точно его убьет. Может, фотать страницы с учебников Нэда, качества камеры на его мобильном должно для этого хватить. Стол завален всевозможным хламом, Питер сгребает его в сторону и садится. У него есть пара часов на домашку, пока Мэй не заглянет к нему в комнату и не попросит лечь спать: "Не перенапрягайся, милый".

Питер бы рад не перенапрягаться, но на следующее утро его атакует Нэд — задает кучу вопросов (Питер готов поспорить, что он озвучивает все, что писал на Фейсбуке) разной степени глупости. Приходится отвечать, потому что от лучшего друга не отмахнешься. Особенно не тогда, когда он так увлечен и все еще восхищен тайной Питера.

Полдня проходит спокойно; Нэд периодически спрашивает шепотом о его возможностях, и Питер либо мычит нечто неразборчивое, либо отвечает на большую часть вопросов: "Нет!" Как вообще они приходят к нему в голову? Особенно про яйца! Надо же было такое выдумать. На физре Питер расслабляется, потому что запыхавшийся Нэд молчит. Но спокойствие продержалось недолго, всего лишь треть урока. Они слышат, как ребята разговаривают про супергероев: играют в "девчачью" игру: кого убить, с кем переспать и за кого выйти замуж. Питер считает игру глупой, потому что иногда это может быть всего один человек.

Нет, убивать Тони ему, конечно, не хочется, но его "забота" и неопределенность между ними сильно раздражают. Раздражает, что Тони подпустил его на расстояние вытянутой руки, но не позволяет стать ближе. Раздражает, что его держат, словно на поводке — бегай, куда дотянешься, а если будешь нужен — сами тебя к нам подтянем. Научишься вести себя хорошо — сделаем поводок длиннее.

Питер качает пресс, краем уха слушая, за кого бы вышла Джесси — ему не интересно, он просто это слышит, — а потом Лиз говорит: "Я бы вышла за Человека-паука".

Питер сбивается со счета, а Нэд кричит почти на весь спортивный зал:

— А Питер знаком с Человеком-пауком!

Весь класс смотрит на них. Вообще-то, Питеру не привыкать — на него довольно часто пялятся из-за издевок Флеша и из-за того, что он "в клубе ботаников-неудачников". Но кроме всех, на них смотрит Лиз. Нэд щипает Питера, чтобы тот отмер и это наверняка значит: эй, девчонка, которая тебе нравится, обратила на тебя внимание, не тупи! Питер вскакивает, путанно объясняет, что имел ввиду Нэд, и Лиз приглашает их на вечеринку. Где-то рядом возмущается Флеш: почему пригласили этих лузеров?! Нэд улыбается так, словно он померил-таки костюм, а Лиз смущенно строит глазки с невозможно длинными и закрученными ресницами.

Все не так уж плохо, если не считать одного: Питер должен привести на вечеринку своего "друга" Человека-паука.

С его-то конспирацией в последнее время, это полный провал.

Мэй довозит их до нужного дома, и чем ближе они подъезжают к идеально подстриженному газону, тем сильнее все это кажется ошибкой — вечеринка, костюм под одеждой, "влюбленность" в Лиз и шляпа Нэда. Серьезно! У них же не ковбойская тематика. Питер в панике таращится в окно, будто около их машины стоит тираннозавр, как в "Парке Юрского периода", и вот-вот оторвет крышу, а потом схватит одного из них. Было бы неплохо, если бы схватили его. Перспектива быть съеденным гигантским ящером не кажется такой уж плохой.

Питер толком не слушает, про что говорят Нэд и Мэй, кажется, что-то про его глупую шляпу и девчонок, и, развернувшись к ним, просит:

— Это ошибка! Поехали домой.

Мэй вздыхает:

— Ох, Питер, — и смотрит так понимающе — хотя на самом деле нет, она ничего не понимает, совсем — и ласково, успокаивающе, как доктор с больным на голову пациентом, говорит:

— Я знаю, я знаю, тебе тяжело привыкнуть ко всем изменениям в своем теле. Оно расцветает...

— Ага, да, конечно, — Питер морщится. Господи, при чем тут это? Мэй сговорилась с Нэдом и теперь тоже несет всякую чушь? Питеру хочется поскорее выскочить из машины — уж лучше вечеринка, чем вот это вот все. Он хватается за ручку дверцы, готовый попрощаться и выскочить в любой момент.

Мэй словно подливает масла в огонь, говоря с интонацией "бедный мальчик":

— У него такой стресс.

Питер прикусывает губу. Да, черт возьми, у него стресс, но не из-за того, о чем все думают! "Просто оставьте меня в покое!", — хочется крикнуть Питеру, а потом тихо добавить: "Заберите меня отсюда, мистер Старк, я так устал". Конечно, никакие мистеры Старки его отсюда не заберут. Только если снова не случится какая-нибудь супергеройская заварушка или типа того. Он ведь лишь для этого нужен, а все остальное можно стерпеть парой слов — так же легко, как нажать "delete" на клавиатуре.

— Лучшее лекарство от стресса — это вечеринка! — воодушевленно говорит Нэд, Мэй согласно кивает, и Питер, закатив глаза, соглашается с ними. Деваться некуда.

— Ладно, пошли. Погнали!

Он почти выскочил на улицу, когда Мэй окликнула его. Питер заглянул в машину, силясь улыбнуться. Получается не особо убедительно, потому что Мэй просит, почти умоляет взглядом:

— Повеселись. Хорошо?

— Ладно.

Питер вздыхает, закрывает дверь. Повеселись. Легко сказать, когда на душе скребут кошки и воют волки. Настроения совсем нет, но бежать поздно — он уже здесь, и Нэд так рад, что чуть ли не пружинит, пока они идут по дорожке к дому.

— А где костюм? — шепчет Нэд. Питер оттягивает рукав рубашки — из-под него выглядывает красная ткань и шутер, и тот выдыхает:

— Потрясно! Все будут просто в шоке!

Питер закатывает глаза, совсем не разделяя энтузиазм друга. Он чувствует себя ужасно глупо, а, представив, как окажется среди своих одноклассников, пусть и в маске, руки противно потеют. Нэд, словно заметив это, спрашивает:

— Тебе не жарко?

— Нет. Хорошая терморегуляция.

Они заходят в дом. Питер оглядывается, как будто зашел в логово акромантулов — казалось бы, чего бояться, вроде как свои, но все равно успокоиться не выходит. Вокруг куча народа: танцуют, пьют, едят и болтают. Парни клеятся к девчонкам, девчонки обсуждают их группками и улыбаются — кто таинственно, кто застенчиво. Питеру все эти разговоры и музыка давят на уши, а мельтешение перед глазами раздражает. Он уже в какой раз жалеет, что пришел, и задумывается — а не свалить ли? Кроме Нэда никто и не заметит, а перед ним можно будет извиниться.

— Короче, — Нэд толкает его в бок, и Питер немного отвлекается от суматохи. — Человек-паук влетает сюда, говорит, что мы друзья, а потом дает мне пять или обнимает по-братски.

Глаза Питера чуть не вываливаются из глазниц от запроса Нэда — нехило друг раскатал губу! — но ответить он не успевает.

— Вот это да! Клевая шляпа! — к ним подходит Лиз, Нэд, кажется, задерживает дыхание — с ними заговорила Лиз! — а Питер просто не знает, что сказать и почти в один голос с Нэдом (только тот радостно, а Питер неуверенно) говорит:

— Привет!

— Привет...

— Я так рада, что вы пришли. 

Питер не большой знаток девчонок, но сейчас даже он замечает, что Лиз кокетничает с ним. Поправляет волосы, улыбается, как всегда нежно, и то смотрит прямо в глаза, то смущенно опускает ресницы. Нэд рядом разве что не прыгает от восторга, а Питер думает, что было бы, если бы на его запястье оказалось имя Лиз.

Было бы намного проще. Не пришлось бы испытывать боль и чувствовать холод, не пришлось бы так переживать непонятно из-за чего, не пришлось бы считать себя никчемным и ненужным. С Лиз было бы куда проще и... совсем не так, как с Тони. С ним сердце то замирало, то билось на пределе, его прикосновения отзывались стаей мурашек по телу и теплом в груди, его взгляд словно затрагивал что-то внутри Питера, каждое его слово было дороже золота.

Не будь у Питера метки, осмелился бы он признаться Тони в чувствах?

— Там пицца и напитки, так что угощайтесь.

Наверное, да, а потом сбежал бы и неделю, нет, месяц не выходил бы из комнаты. Нэд бы обозвал его хикки, а Мэй вызвала бы психолога.

Что бы сделал Тони, Питер даже не думает. 

— Классная вечеринка, — выдавливает Питер, чтобы не молчать, потому что Лиз все не уходит и смотрит на него.

— Спасибо.

Она все так же улыбается, а Питер уже не может смотреть на ее блестящие от блеска губы. Разве сейчас в моде не матовый цвет? Господи, откуда это у него в голове?!

С каждой проведенной здесь минутой Питер все больше уверяется в одном: зря, зря-зря-зря он пришел. Не надо было сдаваться под уговорами Нэда, не надо было тащиться в костюме, не надо было ляпать другу про Лиз. Если бы у Питера был блокнот с записями о всех своих косяках, он кончился бы за неделю.

Что-то разбивается, и Лиз, извинившись, спешно уходит.

— Чувак, ты что делаешь?! Ты паук, она муха! — Нэд всплескивает руками, а Питер еле сдерживает раздраженный возглас — нашел же сравнение!

— Нет-нет-нет, — он мотает головой, — это так не работает, Нэд. И вообще... Я так не могу.

— Человек-паук может, — Нэд приподнимает бровь, ухмыляясь, а Питер старается унять просто бурлящее, как у самого жерла вулкана, раздражение.

— Человек-паук тебе не ряженный клоун. Чем плохо... просто быть собой.

— Питер, никому это не нужно, — Нэд закатывает глаза, мол, ну что же ты такой тупенький, не понимаешь прописные истины. Всем нужен крутой герой, а не школьник-неудачник.

Питер не успевает ничего ответить, потому что на весь дом раздается голос Флеша.

— Пенис Паркер! Здорово! Где твой друг, Человек-паук? В Канаде? С твоей воображаемой подружкой?

Питер застывает на месте. В мозгах словно что-то щелкает, и только через пару мгновений он обнаруживает себя на крыше с чувством, что он самый настоящий мученик. Или придурок, смотря с какой стороны посмотреть. Он просто хотел свалить оттуда. Больше не видеть Лиз, не слышать тупые шуточки Флеша и обидные слова Нэда. Еще друг называется. А еще хотелось доказать, что Питер Паркер не такой уж лузер. Поэтому он сидит на крыше в костюме и репетирует глупую речь. Повторяет уже второй раз, слово в слово, как говорил Нэд.

— Это глупо. Что я делаю... — выдыхает Питер, сжимая в руках маску. Он чувствует себя еще большим лузером. Увидел бы его сейчас Тони, точно отобрал бы костюм.

Среди деревьев вдруг виднеется... взрыв?.. Ни на что другое это не похоже. Голубые клубы взлетели над кронами деревьев, как связка воздушных шариков.

— Что за фигня? — шепчет Питер и надевает маску. Вечеринка забывается, как сон после раннего подъема, и он бежит в направлении странного взрыва.

Питер привык цепляться за высотки, но тут, в маленьком тихом районе с маленькими домами, такой трюк не пройдет. Приходится не героически лететь на паутине, а глупо, как в шоу Бенни Хилла, бежать по лужайкам и черепичным крышам, падать в бассейн, цеплять на себя гирлянды, развешанные на заднем дворе, и рушить детские домики на деревьях.

Он, черт возьми, как Халк! Крушит все на своем пути. Но думать об этом некогда, необходимо успеть к месту того взрыва, чтобы застать его виновников. Питер почему-то уверен, что такой странный голубой дым точно дело рук человека, а не случайность или несчастный случай.

Питер сползает по опоре, выглядывает из-за угла. Под мостом видно серый фургон, забитый чем-то, на первый взгляд похожим на хлам. Около фургона строят трое — бородач, который предлагает чернокожему в огромной футболке какую-то железяку, похожую на оружие из научной фантастики. Чего? Когда это Питер успел переместиться в мир СтарТрека? Нет, серьезно, такого он еще ни разу не видел. Еще один черный мужик стоит чуть поодаль, наблюдает.

Питер приближает фокус и теперь ему хорошо видно, что в руках бородача вовсе не хлам, а действительно оружие, причем похожее на... руку робота? Что за хрень так творится? И это случаем не то оружие, которым его приложили преступники в банкомате? Оно было такое же странное и...

В самый неподходящий момент звонит телефон. Йодль разрывает тишину, и трое у фургона озираются.

— Что за хрень?! — рычит бородач.

— Подстава! — молчаливый наставляет на их клиента обычный пистолет, и тот поднимает руки вверх.

— Эй! Я понятия не имею, что это...

— Заткнись, кого ты сюда привел? Копов? Кончай его, Джейми!

Питер выпрыгивает из укрытия.

— Эй! Если охота пострелять, стреляй в меня!

У него как обычно нет плана, нет даже вариантов, как поступить, если, или что делать, когда. Питер просто хочет спасти этого парня, чтобы обошлось без крови.

— Лады! — молчаливый Джейми улыбается и направляет пистолет на Питера, но тот стреляет паутиной прямо в дуло и выхватывает его. К большому сожалению, мужики его совсем не боятся, похоже, ютуб прибавил ему не так много популярности. Может, самому снимать себя на видео и выкладывать с фейковой странички? И в инсте завести аккаунт. Уж там-то точно наберется больше миллиона подписчиков.

Питер скручивает Джейми-уже-без-пистолета и прилепляет его к опоре моста. Бородач копается в фургоне, громко матерясь, а чернокожий клиент драпает в кусты. Его Питер решает отпустить — все равно ушел без ничего, а вот бородатого тоже надо скрутить. Но тот успевает надеть какую-то супер-перчатку и бьет ей Питера. Удар получается обалденной мощности, даже сильнее, чем получить щитом от Кэпа! Питер отлетает в стену рядом с прилепленным Джейми, та крошится на мелкие кусочки, вокруг разлетается пыль.

Пока Питер трясет головой, приходя в себя, бородач разрезает паутину гравитационными когтями, и они залезают в машину, резко стартуют.

— Ч-что это было? — говорит Питер, но плохо слышит свой голос — в ушах раздается не то тоненький звон, не то писк. Он встряхивается еще раз, и бросается за машиной.

Преследовать машину без высоток не так-то просто. Питер цепляется за нее паутиной и едет за ней... точнее, волочится. Это правда похоже на казнь волочением: Питер собирает собой все мусорные баки, врезается в припаркованные машины, уворачивается от выстрелов. Бородач вошел во вкус и палит в него из какой-то пушки с сине-фиолетовыми всполохами. Все идет хуже, чем фигово, особенно когда Питера стряхивают с хвоста. Ему приходится бежать за фургоном, срезая через дома или по домам, и когда он, наконец, нагоняет машину и прыгает на нее, его кто-то хватает за ногу прямо в полете. 

Его поднимают вверх, стремительно и страшно. Под ребрами ухает, как в детстве на карусели, только теперь не из-за резкого движения, а из-за страха — Питер понятия не имеет, кто его схватил. Металлическая... рука, лапа? Что это?! Сжимает ногу до боли, сдавит еще сильнее, может сломать. Питер дергается, как пойманная на блесну рыба, но все без толку — земля отдаляется и отдаляется.

— Пусти-пусти! — кричит Питер, пытаясь разжать железные пальцы. Питер паникует: он слишком высоко, рядом нет высоток, если его опустят, а, похоже, именно это и хочет сделать этот... этот стервятник, он разобьется! 

Страх подгоняет, и у Питера почти получается разжать пальцы. Он собирается забраться на этого стервятника-переростка и заставить его спуститься на землю, но противник вдруг смотрит на Питера. Два глаза горят зеленым инфернальным огнем. По телу пробегает мурашками страх, шевелит волосы на затылке. Нутро чует — это не простой преступник из банкомата. Он намного опаснее. 

А потом что-то пищит, и прямо из спины открывается парашют. Питер падает в него, путается в ткани, которая облепляет со всех сторон. Он ничего не видит, слышит только свист ветра и собственное сердце, словно оно из груди переместилось в череп — так громко оно стучит. Падение наступает неожиданно. Питер понимает, что упал в воду, но парашют сковывает движения, спутывает руки и ноги, опутывает коконом, как гусеницу. От удара из легких выбило весь воздух, под маску забралась вода, он идет на дно, не в силах что-либо сделать. Страх в последний раз накрывает Питера, забираясь в легкие. В глазах темнеет.

Когда Питер открывает глаза, кашель рвет горло, изо рта вытекает вода. Маски нет, кто-то снял ее, и паника горячо ударяет в затылок. Где она и кто ее снял?! Питер пытается осмотреться, но его все еще скручивает кашель, легкие горят огнем, кажется, что он готов их выплюнуть вместе с водой. Вдруг чья-то рука стучит по спине, и сквозь собственные хрипы Питер слышит:

— Тише, тише, все хорошо, Питер, не бойся. Свои.

Питер не верит ни ушам, ни глазам, когда перед ними все перестает расплываться. Даже ощущениям не верит, хотя рука, не просто чья-то рука, а рука Тони, все еще лежит между лопаток, легко поглаживая, призывая успокоиться. Но это ни капли, просто ни хрена не успокаивает! Питера трясет — от пережитого страха, от холода и от того, что Тони — рядом. Рядом, как ни в чем не бывало, словно это не он сказал Питеру все забыть. Да как все забудешь, если он вот, сидит совсем близко, тревожно заглядывает в лицо и не убирает руку со спины. Хочется броситься Тони на шею, стиснуть в объятиях и не отпускать, как не отпускал Питера парашют. И пусть они утонут, зато вместе.

Но вместо того, чтобы обнять Тони, Питер ведет плечами, уходит из-под ладони. Встает на негнущихся ногах, подбирая с земли маску, чтобы занять руки. Весь страх вышел вместе с водой из легких, и теперь Питер злится. Метку покалывает холодными иглами, и это тоже злит — молчала столько времени, а теперь, видите ли, ожила! И Тони тоже — вдруг объявился. Всего-то надо было почти сдохнуть! Только тогда тебя заметит твоя родственная, чтоб ее, душа.

Питер кладет на руку, где под костюмом скрывается метка, ладонь, словно хочет заглушить ее, и сам исподлобья смотрит на Тони. Тот тоже встал, сунул руки в карманы. На нем какая-то странная одежда, словно он только что вернулся из Индии. Хотя почему словно? Наверно, там и был, отдыхал от Питера и его метки.

Тони не в броне — железный костюм стоит недалеко, как молчаливый голем-охранник. Кажется, они все похожи на какую-то артхаусную композицию, в названии которой обязательно должно быть словно "тишина". Но ее все-таки прерывает Тони.

— Питер... — начинает он, и голос его звучит как-то слабо, словно горло сдавило обручем. У Питера дрожит что-то внутри, когда он снова слышит у Тони такой голос — слабый, разбитый, надтреснутый. Но и Питер не целый. Он тоже с трещинами, в нем тоже живет боль. Не такая, как у Тони, но она есть. Поэтому выходить грубее, чем хотелось:

— Метку почувствовали? — Питер выжимает маску, уже не смотрит на Тони. Только в землю. Иначе если взглянет на него — простит ему вмиг все трещины, которые сделал сам Тони. Нельзя позволять себе этого. Нужно понять, почему Железный человек здесь и уже расставить все точки над "i". Кто ему нужен на этот раз? Человек-паук или Питер Паркер? Или снова никто, а здесь только из-за ответственности за глупого школьника.

Тони вздыхает. Питеру даже не нужно видеть, чтобы понять — у него поникли плечи, его глаза снова стали больными и печальными. Это второе состояние Тони Старка, когда он наедине с Питером. Первое — это внимательный взгляд, которым он ощупывает каждый сантиметр тела Питера. Это прикосновения, словно невзначай, но такие уверенные и собственнические. Это голос, в котором слышится доля ласки; это нежное, такое нужное "малыш". 

Именно это состояние Тони Старка Питер мечтает увидеть вновь. 

Но вместо него — уставший, измотанный проблемами взрослый.

Питер бросает на него вороватый взгляд, и, да, Тони сейчас именно такой. Вторая версия. Кажется, это должно сильнее разозлить, но Питер чувствует лишь щемящую нежность, жалость и острое желание обнять, прижать к себе и сказать, что он рядом и все будет хорошо. Он все сделает для этого.

Питер все сделает для Тони. Сделал бы, если бы тому это было надо.

— Нет, — Тони устало качается головой. Он наверняка не хочет сейчас этих разборок в отношениях, но ведь уже поздно. Уже поздно, думает Питер, ты и я — мы — уже здесь. Другого момента, чтобы все выяснить, может и не быть. Он уйдет, просочится сквозь пальцы сухим песком — из такого ничего не построить.

— Вылетел раньше. Пятница сообщила, что ты связался с плохими парнями, которые тебе не по зубам.

— Пятница?

— Программное обеспечение твоего костюма автоматически отсылает ей отчеты. Твое состояние, местонахождение...

— Вы знали, что я должен быть на вечеринке? — Питер неверяще смотрит на Тони. Все это время, — черт возьми, все это время! — Тони был почти рядом. Как чертов ангел-хранитель за плечом. Он все знал о Человеке-пауке, о Питере. А он о Тони — ничего. До жути обидно. Питер чувствует себя шахматной фигурой, за которую уже продумали пять, а то и десять ходов наперед. Радует одно — он, похоже, нужная фигура, раз ему не дают уйти с доски.

— Да. И когда ты вдруг оказался совсем в другом месте, а потом твои показатели резко подскочили... — Тони словно оправдывается перед ним, словно чувствует свою вину. Интересно, когда в последний раз сам Тони Старк оправдывался перед кем-то? Когда он признавал, хотя бы самому себе, что виноват?

— Вы следили за мной, — тихо говорит Питер.

Простая мысль доходит не сразу, но как только он ее осознает, в голове словно взрывается что-то. Радость и злость смешиваются друг с другом, как цезий с водой, кажется, он вот-вот разлетится на кучу осколков. Это странно: одновременно испытывать противоположные чувства. Словно в нем образовалось две личности — одна рада, что Тони призрачно всегда был рядом, друга бесится, как стая церберов, потому что несправедливо!

Несправедливо, что он в команде запасных героев, что он за бортом, хотя они должны плыть в одной лодке, они ведь связаны! Несправедливо, что Тони тащит его сражаться с Кэпом и Зимним Солдатом (бывшим убийцей, вообще-то!), а потом не позволяет помогать. Несправедливо, что Тони тащит на себе все и не хочет отдать часть этого груза Питеру. Он ведь готов помочь. Да он бы из кожи выпрыгнул за одно ласковое слово, за один одобрительный взгляд. Тони несправедлив к нему.

И стая церберов побеждает.

— Вы не воспринимаете меня всерьез! — Питер резко разворачивается к Тони и не замечает, что почти кричит. Он подходит близко — достаточно вытянуть руку, чтобы прикоснуться. — Ни как героя, ни как свою родственную душу! Вы только делаете вид, что вам не все равно, а на самом деле вам плевать! Ведь так, да? Вы сюда прилетели не чтобы меня спасти, а для себя. Чтобы вина за то, что втянули меня в это, стала хоть немного меньше. Я прав?! Решили, что теперь я, ой, извините, Человек-паук, ваша ответственность, а Питер Паркер с этой чертовой меткой вам вообще не сдался!

Питера несет. Он наступает на Тони, обвинительно тычет пальцем ему в грудь. Тот делает несколько шагов назад, смотрит с такой болью, что метка оживает — ее будто простреливает автоматная очередь. В Питера еще никогда не попадали из огнестрела, тем более из автомата, но он уверен, что ощущения похожие. Руку чуть ли не скручивает судорогой, и Питер бросает маску, прижимает предплечье к груди, массируя его. Пальцы судорожно подрагивают.

Питер глубоко дышит, потому что эмоции подступают к глазам. Нет, при Тони он не будет реветь, как девчонка. Хватит и этой истерики.

Тони, кстати, не удивлен, только смотрит все так же грустно, виновато, его глаза блестят, словно он болен. Тони наверняка сожалеет. О том, что втянул его во взрослые супергеройские разборки. Или что не уследил за ним. Или жалеет о том, что его родственная душа — мелкий пацан, и судьба, решив, что это весело, свела их вместе.

— Дай посмотрю, — Тони протягивает руку ладонью вверх. Сначала хочется огрызнуться, но Питер не может. Из него, как из воздушного шара, вышел весь воздух, кричать дальше сил уже нет. Он просто вкладывает меткой вверх свою руку в ладонь Тони. Через костюм нельзя почувствовать его кожу. "Это тоже несправедливо", — устало думает Питер.

Тони массирует предплечье, гладит там, где под красной тканью скрывается ноющая метка. От прикосновений пульсация затихает, а вскоре и вовсе превращается в тепло, которое вдруг разливается по всему телу.

— Обогрев, — говорит Тони, все еще растирая руку. — В твоем костюме. На случай, если упадешь в лужу. Или тебя кинут в воду, как сегодня.

— Меня не кинули, я упал, — отстранено поправляет Питер и замолкает. В горле сухо. Да и слов больше нет.

Теперь очередь Тони говорить.

— Я за тебя... — его лицо такое, словно у него болит не метка, а сердце, и он выдавливает, — волнуюсь. Если бы вылетел, только когда почувствовал метку, мог бы не успеть. 

Питер смотрит, как пальцы Тони скользят по ткани, разминают, просто гладят. Уже не больно, пальцы больше не дрожат, но они так и не расцепляют руки — Тони не отпускает, Питер не хочет выдергивать свою. Сколько уже прошло времени с их последнего касания? Неделя? Месяц? Питеру кажется, что вечность. Поэтому теперь он рад даже этому.

— Питер, — зовет Тони, берет его ладонь в свои руки, прижимает к груди, к тому месту, где когда-то был реактор. Этот жест настолько интимный, настолько не для чужих, что Питер вскидывает голову, чтобы посмотреть Тони в глаза. В них раскаяние и надежда на прощение. А потом Тони просит, действительно просит: — Не злись.

Питер сглатывает. В горле от сухости дерет так, словно по нему прошлись наждачной бумагой. Сердце колотится, как бешеное, потому что Тони еще ни разу не говорил с ним так. Питер и сам толком не может понять, как, он просто чувствует. И ему кажется, нет, он почти уверен, что за этим "не злись" скрывается куда больше. Это и "я здесь", и "я с тобой", "я не уйду", "я рядом". Тони не из тех, кто говорит такие вещи вслух. Поэтому приходится читать между строк, искать ответ в глазах и жестах.

— Я не злюсь, — выдыхает Питер, — уже нет.

Он правда больше не злится. Злость растворилась, как сахар в горячем чае, не оставив после себя и осадка. Опустошение, которое он чувствовал внутри после той тирады, сменяется робкой радостью. Тони сказал, что беспокоится за него, и он все еще прижимает руку Питера к своей груди, он смотрит точно в глаза, не отводя взгляд.

— Холодно было, да? — тихо спрашивает Питер. Его рука все еще прижата к чужой груди. Страшно представить, что почувствовал Тони, когда он, охваченный паникой и страхом, потерял сознание.

— Очень, — так же тихо отвечает Тони. — Черт, ты чуть не умер из-за меня. И в Германии тебе сильно досталось. Я... — Тони смотрит на Питера больными глазами, поджимает губы, а потом договаривает, — виноват.

— Что? — удивляется Питер и выдергивает руку. О чем говорит Тони? Что он там себе придумал?

— Думаешь, я не помню синяк от щита Кэпа на твоем лице? А сейчас. Не говори, что тебе вдруг захотелось искупаться среди ночи, — Тони криво улыбается, а Питер снова закипает от этой горькой усмешки. Неужели его вообще не слушают?! Он что, зря распинался? Ничего, Питер повторит еще раз, и еще, если понадобится, лишь бы Тони перестал осуждать себя за то, в чем его вины нет.

— Простите, но вы несете полную чушь! Я тоже помню ваши синяки, когда вы пришли ко мне. И потом, после Германии. Вам досталось не меньше. Вы тут ни при чем, мистер Старк! И не надо это ваше: я за тобой недоглядел, я плохой наставник и бла-бла-бла. Бред все это! Ясно вам? Встревать в проблемы я еще до вас умел.

— Ты правда так думаешь? — усмешка на губах Тони теплеет, превращается в легкую улыбку. Похоже, Питеру удалось его хоть немного переубедить. И раз так, стоит добить эту тему.

— Да. Хотя, если честно, все могло бы быть по-другому, если бы вы со мной разговаривали. Ну, знаете, диалог — путь к взаимопониманию. И все такое. Партнерские отношения, — Питер многозначительно смотрит на Тони, и тот закатывает глаза, мол, кого ты учишь, малец. Но не перебивает и слушает. — И еще насчет этих преступников. Они реально опасные! У них...

— Этим уже занимается полиция, — Тони все-таки прерывает Питера и отвечает на его готовый слететь с языка вопрос: — Да, я сообщил. У меня ведь есть надежный источник.

— Все равно хочу помочь, — упрямится Питер. Он даже готовится отвоевывать свою правоту, но Тони лишь весело хмыкает, а потом разводит руки в стороны для обнимашек. Питер сначала не верит глазам, но как только понимает — правда, это правда, не только он хотел объятий! — бросается к нему, чуть не опрокидывая, вжимается лицом в шею. От Тони пахнет чем-то пряным, словно он привез этот запах из Индии. Нос немного щекочет, но Питеру все равно тепло и уютно. Как же долго он этого ждал. Уже и не надеялся.

 

— Кто бы сомневался. Под моим присмотром, — от шепота на ухо по телу бегут мурашки, которые Тони ловит ладонями, оглаживая плечи и спину. Его руки замирают на пояснице, и Питер вспоминает тот раз, когда они почти поцеловались.

— Мистер Старк... Можно вас поцеловать?

Тони на мгновение замирает, а потом берет его лицо в ладони.

— Будь я мудрее, оставил бы тебя с твоей премилой тетушкой. Но, знаешь, — Тони улыбается, чуть грустно, но очень нежно. Так, как еще ни разу не улыбался ему, — я всего лишь человек, да?

А всем людям хочется счастья, думает Питер и тянется к Тони первым.

Они целуются по настоящему, хотя начинается поцелуй так же, как в Германии — сначала легкое прикосновение губ к губам, словно они привыкают друг другу, боятся спугнуть. Питер не знает, куда пристроить руки, и сжимает пальцами плечи Тони, мнет грубоватую ткань. Внутри все трепещет от волнения и предвкушения. В голове пусто, никаких фейерверков, узоров калейдоскопа и звезд. В висках бьется лишь: "Боже-боже-боже, неужели это происходит со мной?!". Питер нервничает, он понятия не имеет, что делать, только боязливо шевелит губами, чувствуя под ними сухую, чуть шероховатую кожу. Он все еще ясно помнит тот облом во время примерки костюма, поэтому боится сделать что-то не так. Но в этот раз все по-другому — хочет не только Питер.

Тони перестает сдерживаться. Питер приходит в восторг он горячего языка между своих губ, охотно открывает рот. Всё волнение и неуверенность сдувает ветром, руки сразу находят себе место: Питер притягивая Тони к себе за шею, ближе, ближе, — как можно ближе! — чтобы между ними не осталось места даже воздуху. Руки скользят по его спине, бокам, кружат на пояснице, а потом опускаются на задницу, сжимая.

Питер стонет в поцелуй, потому что уже слишком, слишком много новых, таких восхитительно приятных ощущений. И, кажется, Тони это понимает — возвращает руки на талию, легко поглаживая. Они отрываются друг от друга, восстанавливают дыхание. Под закрытыми веками пляшут размытые круги, под ладонями — бьется чужой пульс. Невыносимо хочется продолжить, но сейчас не время и не место.

Питер открывает глаза. Тони смотрит на него без сожаления, тепло и ласково. Он улыбается — легко, но искренне. Счастливо. Счастье греет изнутри, разливается по метке, нежно щекоча.

— Можно еще раз посмотреть? — спрашивает Питер. Это было не обязательно, он знает, что ему можно, но хочется получить ответ. Тони кивает и сам закатывает рукав.

Питер смотрит на свое имя, проводит по нему пальцем, а потом прижимается к метке губами. Как и хотел сделать в первую встречу. Только теперь все не так. Между ними больше нет стены из предубеждений. Больше нет недоговоренности и молчания. Есть только тепло, которое дарит метка, и Питер точно знает, что они с Тони чувствуют его на двоих.


End file.
